


Between The Lines

by Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Falling In Love, Kisses, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Anti-Semitism (just a little), Some angst, When You Get Drunk, You Get Stupid, heated touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle/pseuds/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle
Summary: Six months after the memorable events in NYC, an assignment for MACUSA brings Tina to London and reunites her with a certain Magizoologist - and very faithful pen pal.  Will something more blossom between the two, or was Tina mistaken in trying to read between the lines?





	1. One

Porpentina Esther Goldstein was not a woman accustomed to travel, especially inter-continental travel.  She was a born-and-bred New Yorker, rarely going outside of the city and never for very long.  So, whenever she packed for a trip, she was never sure if it was enough, or too much, but always sure that she had forgotten _something_.  Now, the young auror was facing her first trip outside of the United States.  Though it was only for a weekend, Tina still felt trepidation about it for several reasons.

This first trip abroad was for business, quite serious business.  President Picquery had asked Tina to represent M.A.C.U.S.A. at a small conference of international law enforcement.  The topic was, of course, Gellert Grindelwald.  Though he had been in the custody of M.A.C.U.S.A. since his capture six months ago, no one was naïve enough to believe that he couldn’t possibly escape; after all, he’d escaped the last prison that had held him.  So, every possible scenario had to be prevented and every possible precaution that to be thought of. 

Tina, as the representative from the government who was holding Grindelwald, also had the equally hard tasks of both convincing every other representative that M.A.C.U.S.A. was more than capable of holding the master criminal and being open to any valid suggestions for improvements.  It was a very fine line to tread, and Tina knew that there was little to no room for error about this. 

But President Picquery told her that she had complete faith in her about this, and that meant a lot to Tina.  The last six months back on the investigative team had been _exceedingly_ better than the months she’d spent in her demoted position.  Remembering Picquery’s faith in her certainly helped to calm her nerves about this first reason she felt trepidation about this trip.  But it did absolutely nothing to calm her nerves about the second reason.

That second reason was that this conference was being hosted by the Ministry of Magic.  As in the _British_ Ministry of Magic.  In London, England.  _England_ …the home of –

“Teenie.”

The sound of her sister’s voice brought Tina out of her neurotic state of mind with a jolt.  She stood up straighter and resumed carefully folding the pair of black slacks in her hands. “Yes, Queenie?”

A moment of silence, then her sister’s footsteps approaching her, then her sister’s hands taking the slacks out of hers.  After placing the clothing on the bed, she turned her big sister towards her and said with a confident smile, “He’s going to be _thrilled_ to see you.”

Of course, Tina knew that she couldn’t hide anything from her little sister, even if Queenie wasn’t a Legillimens.  They’d always supported and leaned on each other all of their lives, and they had no secrets.  So, Tina didn’t even try to deny that Queenie had gotten down to the core of her nerves.

“But he doesn’t know I’m coming,” she said. “Maybe he won’t like this kind of surprise.  He may be busy, or expect that he’ll have to –”

“He won’t be upset,” reassured Queenie, still smiling and confident. “Newt isn’t that kinda guy, Teenie, and you know it.  You two have been exchanging longer and longer letters nonstop since he left six months ago.  Any man who has written to you this much wouldn’t be disappointed that his pen pal came to his side of the pond.”

Tina took her little sister’s reassurance without further argument, because it was what she wanted and needed to hear.  She smiled to herself as she thought of the thirty-one letters that Newt had sent her since he’d departed New York City the previous November.  They were carefully sorted by order in a box that she kept under her bed.  They had, indeed, grown in both quantity and quality as the weeks had passed, and so had the thirty letters that she had written to him. 

Queenie had now moved towards the closet that she and Tina shared.  Most of the garments in the small space belonged to Queenie; she had always loved fashion and clothing the way that Tina loved her job and great books.  She had quite a talent for it, too; many of the dresses that she wore had been made by her own hands.  Tina truly believed that, if she put her mind and ambitions towards it, Queenie could eventually make a name for herself in witches’ fashion. 

Catching wind of her big sister’s musings, Queenie turned her head and smiled at Tina.  “You really think so, Tina?”

The older sister nodded.  “Always have.”

Queenie beamed at her and turned back to the closet, looking for something particular as she spoke.  “Well, maybe someday.  I’ve never been as ambitious as you, and what you’re talking about takes a lot of luck and just as much money.  Right now, I’m happy just making things for myself, some friends, and for you.  Speaking of which…” 

She stopped speaking as her hands found the garment hanging in the closet that she’d been looking for.  Holding it up by the hanger, Queenie showed Tina the dress which hung on it.  “This is your last piece of luggage to pack.”

Tina gasped.  The dress that Queenie held up was truly beautiful.  It was a cocktail dress of dark blue silk, with silver thread and beads accenting all of the right places.  Though the neckline was a modest boatline, most of the back was out, and the skirt would just brush the tops of her knees.

“Oh, Queenie, it’s…”  Unconsciously, Tina’s hands reached out and caressed the soft fabric of the dress. “This is too good for me –”

“Teenie, don’t you dare,” Queenie commanded, already commencing to carefully pack the dress into Tina’s suitcase, along with a matching silver, spider-web shawl. “Nothing is too good for you because you are more good than most.  Wear this when you are with Newt and he takes you out to see London, which I’m sure he will do, especially if you ask him.  He sees you in this dress, and any last hesitations that he has about his feelings will disappear quicker than you can say _evanesco_!”

Color flushed Tina’s cheeks, and she averted her sister’s gaze.  “Queenie, please don’t get my hopes up –”

“You know I wouldn’t do that unless I really believed that you and Newt could have something beautiful together,” said Queenie, standing right in front of her sister and taking her hands in hers. “I remember the hopeful twinkle in your eyes when you came back home after taking Newt to the docks.  I remember how happy you were when his first letter arrived a week later, and how much more happy and hopeful you became with each letter that the two of you wrote and received.  Teenie, I know you, and you wouldn’t have even have any hope if you didn’t feel sure that there was _something_ there in between the lines.”

And Tina knew better than to deny the truth of her sister’s words.  Hearing this thought, Queenie smiled and embraced her.  “Have a wonderful time, Teenie.  Just do two things for me: tell Newt that Jacob and I send our love, and believe in yourself as much as I believe in you.”

Tina, in a rare moment of revealed insecurity, squeezed her little sister and whispered, “I’ll try.”

* * *

 

An hour later found Tina in the Portkey Arrivals Room at M.A.C.U.S.A. headquarters.  While the Floo network was the standard method of transport for domestic travel, portkeys were the standard method for international travel.  The portkey that would take her to the Ministry of Magic in London was a beaten-up porkpie hat that only a street tramp would wear.

“One minute ta go, Goldstein,” said Jim, who was supervising the departures in the Portkey department that morning.  He held a big, silver watch in his hand, and spoke in a broad, Brooklyn accent. “Bettah get ready.”

Tina nodded.  After picking up the handles of her suitcases in her left hand, she reached out with her right hand and touched the hat with her index finger.

The minute that followed felt like the longest minute of Tina Goldstein’s life.  Her nerves and anxieties were bubbling violently beneath the surface of her calm demeanor.  What if she had read between the lines of Newt’s letters incorrectly?  What if she had fabricated feelings he felt from nothing?  What if he was perfectly content to remain a friend and pen pal with her?

Tina took a deep breath to subdue the impending tidal wave of doubt.  She had a job to do in London, and she needed to stay focused and confident.  She couldn’t let these worries about Newt cloud the official purpose of her trip.  This thought alone was enough to make Tina as inwardly calm as she was outwardly calm – at least, for now.  She was, after all, a ‘career girl.’

“Ten seconds ta go,” Jim said, his voice thankfully bringing her out of her inner thoughts.  Seeing that she was all ready to go, he smiled at her.  “’Ave a good trip, Goldstein,” he said cordially before turning his gaze back to the watch.  “Five – four – three – two – one –”

And in the blink of an eye, the battered porkpie and the (barely) confident Auror were gone.


	2. Two

Tina was _very_ happy to have landed on her feet rather than her rear end when her journey by portkey ended.  She’d only traveled that way once before; learning how to create one quickly and from anything was part of her training as an auror for emergency situations.  She hadn’t liked it then, and she didn’t like it now.  She had a new sympathy for those fish that No-Maj’s caught by throwing hooked lines into streams and lakes.

A cheerful voice greeted her as she took a deep breath to get her bearings again.  “Welcome to the United Kingdom.”

Feeling her feet firmly on the ground again, Tina found herself standing in a room similar to the room she had just departed from back home, except the interior design of the room was a little-more old-fashioned.  Standing in front of her was a woman about Queenie’s age, with frizzy red hair, glasses, a clipboard in her hands and a ready smile on her face.  Her accent was thicker than Newt’s, possibly Scottish or Irish.

“My name is Deirdre,” she said cheerfully, turning around and sitting behind a simple wooden desk that bore her name and a few other files and personal items.  Tina saw that she was one of half a dozen in this spacious portkey-arrivals room. “I’m scheduled to be greeting an auror named Porpentina Goldstein, arriving from M.A.C.U.S.A in New York City.  May I see your identification?”

With her free hand, Tina reached into her jacket pocket and unfolded her credentials for Deirdre to verify.  Deirdre examined them, made a note in her clipboard, and then nodded to Tina with a smile.

“And now your wand, please?”

Tina produced her wand, and Deirdre laid it on a brass scale that had only one dish that Tina knew to be a basic wand-scanning device.  The dish vibrated for a moment, and then a small piece of parchment came out of the base of the instrument.  Deirdre read it aloud: “Maple wood, 10 ¾ inches, Thunderbird feather core?”

Tina nodded.  Deirdre then clipped the small piece of parchment to her clipboard, made another note, and handed Tina’s wand back to her.

“Glad all of that’s in order, Miss Goldstein.  I’ve been instructed to direct you to Mr. Scamander’s office.”

Tina’s heart stopped for a moment. 

“It’s located on the second floor in the Auror Headquarters.  Just tell them who you are and who you’re there to see, and they’ll show you where to go.  The lifts are in our reception area, to the left down the hall.  We’re on Level 6, so you’ll be going up.  Got that?”

Her heart resuming its normal pounding, Tina nodded with a little embarrassment for herself.  She’d automatically thought of the first Scamander on her mind (and heart), not the one who was an auror and who would be part of the official business that she had come to London for.

“Yes, thank you, Deirdre.”

They exchanged a cordial smile, and then Tina walked out of the room.  Following Deirdre’s instructions, Tina turned left and walked down the hallway.  She soon came into a spacious reception area, where twenty lifts with wrought golden grilles were lined up along one wall.  She approached them and, as she waited, a few paper airplanes flew of their own accord and stopped just above her head, hovering as they too waited for an elevator.  Tina showed no surprise at this; similar Interdepartmental memos were used at M.A.C.U.S.A.

Finally, one of the grilles opened.  Several witches and wizards exited, along with nearly a dozen memos.  Tina (and the memos waiting with her) entered the lift, which held half a dozen Ministry of Magic employees; the memos that had followed her in joined other floating above their heads. 

Tina looked around for a set of floor buttons or a bellboy (or house-elf, as M.A.C.U.S.A used), but she found none.  A middle-aged witch standing beside her must have noticed the confusion on her face, and said kindly, “These lifts run continuously up and down.  You just get off when you get to your floor.”

Tina gave her a small smile.  “Thanks.”

“Sure, dear.”

Tina felt the lift rattle and ascend.  When it stopped, a cool female voice spoke: “Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British seats.”

Several of the memos and employees exited the lift, and a few more memos came aboard before the lift doors closed.  Tina herself noted the floor number and department; she knew that the conference that she was attending would take place somewhere on that floor.

Again, the lift rattled and ascended until it came to the next floor.  As it came to a stop, the female voice spoke again:

“Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau.”

Tina’s heart began to pound, hearing the name of this floor.  As several more witches and wizards filed out, Tina unconsciously went on her tiptoes and strained her head to look through the now open grilled doors.  But she saw nothing she recognized, and barely noticed the memos which had to zoom around her in order to leave the lift.  She collapsed onto the balls of her feet dejectedly as the lift doors closed again.  _Well, at least I know which floor he’s on_ , she thought half-heartedly.

“Was that your floor, dear?” the middle-aged witch beside her asked.

“Oh, uh, no, no it wasn’t, I just, um, know somebody who works there,” Tina said, wishing to Morrigan that she didn’t have to stutter so much while she spoke.

The kind witch gave her a look of understanding (with a twinkle in her eye), and thankfully said nothing more.

The rattling ascent began and ended again at the next floor: “Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.”

“Well, this is me,” said the kind witch, who gave Tina one last smile. “Have a lovely day, dear.”

With that, she and three other employees exited the elevator.  Tina was now alone in the lift – well, except for five memos that were zooming around the lamp overhead.  She gripped the handles of her suitcase a little more tightly, knowing that the next floor would be her stop.  She refocused her mind on the official business of this trip as the lift once again rattled upwards.  When it stopped and the doors opened, Tina walked out as the cool feminine voice spoke:

“Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.”

Tina walked into a reception area about the same size as the last one she had walked through, but the design of it certainly suggested a more serious tone than the last one.  She approached the reception desk, behind which a rather severe-looking witch was seated.  “Excuse me,” she greeted in what she hoped was a calm and collected voice, “I’m Porpentina Goldstein, an auror from M.A.C.U.S.A.  I was told to report to Theseus Scamander.”

The reception witch gave her the once-over, pulled out a marked piece of parchment from a small pile on her desk, looked it over, and seemed to make a check on it with her quill.  _She’s probably checking off my name,_ thought Tina.

“The Auror Headquarters are to the right,” said the witch briskly. “You’ll want his office, room 204.  It’s marked.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Tina pleasantly, privately thinking that the woman looked as though someone were holding a rotten onion underneath her nose.  She turned right and found herself walking down a long hallway, numbered doorways on each side.  Judging by the sequence of numbers, it would be near the end of the hallway. 

Tina couldn’t deny that she was quite curious to meeting Newt’s older brother.  From his letters, Newt had described him as the type of guy who had the world on a string: handsome, smart, talented, charming, head boy, war hero, top of the auror division.  He’d told her quite a lot of stories from their childhood in his letters, and Tina could tell that, despite a bit of envy over how easily his brother seemed to sail through life, Newt was also incredibly fond of his big brother.  Tina could certainly relate to that kind of sibling dynamic: Queenie had always been the most charming and the most pretty, but Tina wouldn’t have changed her for the world.

Finally, Tina arrived at the right door, which bore the right name and number.  But when she raised her hand to knock on the door, she paused.  She could hear muffled voices in the room, _raised_ muffled voices, as if an argument were happening inside.  Feeling quite awkward now, Tina looked around the hallway for maybe a place to sit and wait.  But there was none, and she was very far down the hallway from the reception area.  Also, she certainly didn’t want to give the impression that she was tardy.

So, taking a deep breath, she knocked firmly on the office door.  Immediately, the voices quieted.  A moment later, a somewhat strained voice called, “Come in.”

Tina turned the doorknob and opened the door.  The office itself looked about the same size as her own, but it was littered everywhere with awards, medals and certificates.  Two men stood on either side of a massive desk facing each other, but they turned towards her as she entered the office.  When that happened, the man standing behind the desk may as well have disappeared.  Because, in that moment, Tina only had eyes for the other man in the room.

“Tina!” breathed Newt Scamander as his eyes registered who had just entered the room.

Her heart pounding, Tina stuttered, “H-hello, Newt.”

And then, he smiled, and his whole face lit up.  And Tina smiled back, suddenly feeling that this first trip abroad would be as wonderful as she’d hoped it would be.


	3. Three

It was Theseus Scamander – who had watched this minimal but substantial exchange of reunion with a smile – who broke the spell by a slight clearing of his throat.  Both parties immediately broke eye contact to look him with flushed cheeks (which only made Theseus’ smile widen).

“You must be Miss Porpentina Goldstein,” he said, walking around his desk with a hand outstretched.

“Um, yes, I am,” said Tina, taking his hand to shake it. “Tina is fine, though.”

There was no mistaking it: this was definitely Newt’s brother.  Both had the same elfin facial features, pale skin and freckled complexion, as well as the same haystack-textured tawny hair.  But this older brother was taller, broader, and exuded a confidence and ease that Newt did not.  It was not difficult at all for Tina to believe that he was the war hero, auror and great man that she’d been told he was, by both her colleagues and Newt’s letters.

“Welcome to the United Kingdom,” said Theseus.  Releasing her hand, he turned to Newt as his welcoming smile melted into a mischevious smirk. “Did I forget to mention that Miss Goldstein was selected to represent M.A.C.U.S.A. at the conference I helped to organize this weekend?”

Newt gaped like a fish for a moment, and then turned his gaze back to Tina.  He looked as though he was trying to convince himself that she was really here.

Tina, feeling a bit nervous again, said haltingly, “Well, President Picquery only told me about this conference less than a week ago, so you may not have gotten a letter saying that I would be in England in time.  And since I knew you’d be in London, I planned to find out where you worked and, uh, drop in…I’m sorry this is such a surprise –”

“D-don’t be, please,” Newt interrupted. “I don’t care.  I’m just…so incredibly pleased…to see you again.”

Tina smiled again, so relieved at Newt’s reaction and still drinking in the sight of him.  He was exactly as she remembered him – no, _better_ than any memory could be.  And he certainly didn’t seem uncomfortable looking into her eyes right now.

“Well, you two obviously have some catching up to do,” said Theseus cheerfully. “Newt, why don’t you be a gentleman and take this lovely woman out tonight?”

The tips of Newt’s ears turned scarlet, and his eyes rapidly went between his brother and Tina for a moment with that gaping fish mouth again.  He made a strange sound in his throat and then stuttered, “Well, I, um, that is, if you, uh, aren’t busy –”

“Don’t worry, Newt,” said Theseus. “The conference isn’t until tomorrow at 10:00 AM tomorrow.  And I assume that the good President Picquery cannot spare an auror like you for too long, Miss Goldstein?”

Her heart still fluttering with the idea of being able to spend this evening in Newt’s company, Tina managed to respond, “Ah, that’s correct.  I leave early Sunday morning by portkey; she’ll want a report of the conference right away.  I wish that this weren’t such a short trip, though.”  Of course, her gaze had turned to Newt by now, an apologetic gleam in her eyes.  He could only nod with a sad understanding in his eyes.

“Also, I’m afraid that Newt will not be available tomorrow evening as we will be having dinner with our parents,” said Theseus pointedly with an even more pointed look at Newt.  From the way that Newt could only sulk in response to this, Tina deduced that perhaps that had been the cause for the argument that she had interrupted.  _Understandable,_ thought Tina, _given what little that Newt has told me about the relationship between him and his father._

“Well, Miss Goldstein,” said Theseus, turning back to Tina with his cheerful smile appearing again. “If you’ll just step over to my desk, I will help you get checked in and settled.”

Tina followed Theseus to his desk.  Newt took a few steps closer to her, but he stayed just out of arm’s reach (unfortunately).  Theseus picked up a folder from his desk, opened it, and held it and a quill out towards her.  “Just sign above where you see your name.”

Looking at what appeared to be a list of about a dozen names, Tina quickly found her own and signed in the designated spot.  After she’d handed it back to Theseus, he said, “I’ve reserved a room for you at The Leaky Cauldron.  It’s our best and most popular public house in London.  Introduce yourself to Paulie, the owner, and he’ll take care of you.  You’ll probably find him working behind the bar.”

Tina nodded.  “Alright.  Could you tell me where to –”

“I’ll escort you there, Tina,” said Newt, taking a small step closer to her.  Theseus gave an approving smile and nod.

Tina looked at him, smiled, and said with meaning, “I’d like that, very much.”

Newt smiled again, and her heart soared.

“Excellent!” Theseus exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Now that’s sorted, there’s just one more thing for you to know, Miss Goldstein.  As I said, the conference begins at 10 AM tomorrow.  Report to the fifth floor, where our international affairs are conducted, present your credentials at the front desk, and you’ll be escorted to the meeting.”

Tina nodded.  “Thank you, Mr. Scamander.  I will see you tomorrow, then.”

“Absolutely, and you as well, Newton,” said Theseus, ending on that same pointed look and tone for Newt.  But the playful smirk came back as he pointed towards the floor beside Newt. “And please don’t forget your traveling menagerie on the way out.”

Newt couldn’t help one corner of his lips turning upwards as he replied, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Tina chuckled as her eyes found a very familiar suitcase resting against a chair placed in front of Theseus’s desk.  Newt bent down and lifted up his case.  Tina readjusted her hold on her own case (which she’d had yet to put down since arriving in England) and followed Newt to the door.

“Have fun, you two!  But remember the official business of tomorrow, so not _too_ much fun!” Theseus called after them, ensuring that the both of them had bright red cheeks and ears as they exited the office.


	4. Four

Newt and Tina were silent as the former led the latter through the Auror Headquarters towards the elevators.  They were also silent as they rode one of the lifts down to the atrium on the eighth floor.  Tina followed Newt’s lead, as he was the one who knew the way around, though she couldn’t help but look around the beautiful atrium as she walked through it, especially the blue and gold ceiling and the statued fountain.

She stopped when Newt stopped beside what looked like a telephone booth.  Instantly, Tina knew that this must be some kind of entrance in and out for visitors coming in from a place populated by No-Maj’s.  She’d heard about this telephone invention; it was growing more and more popular in New York City, appearing on some prominent street corners in Manhattan.  As a visitor’s entrance to a magical underground location, Tina was very impressed.

It wasn’t until Newt had opened the door of the phone booth (with an embarrassed look on his face) that Tina realized something: these boxes were not at all spacious.  There was barely enough room inside for one person, let alone two.

So, it was with flaming cheeks that Tina stepped inside the small phone booth, her suitcase still in hand.  And then, when Newt and his own case squeezed in with her...well, Tina felt pretty sure that her entire body was blushing.  Once he had shut the door, the lighting dimmed significantly and his natural scent that she had forgotten how much she had liked (though she would rather die than admit that) filled her nostrils.  Her eyes shut reflexively, trying to calm her heart.

Tina’s eyes opened when she felt the booth that held them begin to rattle and ascend, much like the elevators.  When she did, all she could see was the outline of Newt’s face in the dim light.  Most of all, it was his eyes, his blue-green eyes that still seemed to sparkle in the darkness, that captivated her.

In this moment, all that existed in her world was him.

“ _Tina,_ ” Newt breathed in a deep, reverant tone that she had never heard before.  His face was becoming easier to see as it came closer to her own.

“ _Newt –_ ” Tina sighed just before his lips covered hers.  Tina responded immediately, instinctively, her eyes closing and her hands rising to cup his face.  She felt his own hands come to rest on her waist, keeping her close to him.  She’d never felt so wonderfully warm before, and in that tiny space, it felt like he was consuming her – and she loved it.

The young auror had pathetically little romantic experience, but she couldn’t imagine that it could be any better than this.

Suddenly, too soon, their kiss ended with a literal jolt when their ascent upwards halted.  Coming back down to earth, Newt and Tina saw that light was now pouring in around them through the glass panes of the phone booth.  Their faces considerably redder than they had been, the two of them broke apart, picked up their suitcases, and exited the phone booth.

Stepping outside, Tina found herself on a side street of London.  It wasn’t a very attractive one, either.  The block was made up of run-down office buildings, a rather gloomy-looking pub, and an overflowing dumpster.  But to Tina, it may as well have been the main street of heaven.  Even the air – this unfamiliar, English and European air – smelled sweeter than it probably was, what with the dumpster being only a few yards away.  Her lips were still warm and tingling from Newt’s kisses, and the pavement beneath her feet may as well have been a cloud.

“Welcome to London.”

She turned her head to see Newt standing beside her.  He was his normal, humble self again, holding his case and looking at her chin rather than her eyes.

“So, um, the Leaky Cauldron is about ten blocks that way.”  He nodded his head down the street.

Tina nodded.  “Then let’s walk.  I would love to see more of the city, and it’s such a lovely day.”  And this wasn’t just Tina’s euphoric state, it was true.  It was a beautiful day for the month of May, with a clear sky and bright sunshine. 

“Yes.”  He cleared his throat, took a step closer, and held out his free arm to her rather shyly.  “Shall we?”

She smiled shyly back, her cheeks still flushed, and placed her free hand in the crook of his elbow.  He returned her smile – his own freckled cheeks a rosy pink – and began to lead her down the London street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this next chapter took so long. The holidays were a very busy time, and I really didn’t have any time to spare in writing. But now, I can dive back into this story. So, even though this chapter is pretty short, I thought it might make you guys smile. :D Don’t you just love these two dorks?


	5. Five

“I’m sorry.”

Tina turned her head towards Newt so quickly that her neck cricked a bit.  They had been walking, arm-in-arm, for about a block in silence.  Cold fear gripped her heart as she tried to ask non-chalantly, “Whatever for?”

_I knew he would regret that kiss, it was so unexpected, so out of the blue, so unplanned, where the hell does that leave us now, oh Mercy Lewis, he’ll want to forget the whole thing –_

“That this had to be your first view of London,” replied Newt, sweeping the hand that held his case around them.  The street that they were on was still a street that looked anything but tended or well-kept.

The relief that Tina felt was so powerful that she laughed and unconsciously squeezed Newt’s arm.  “Oh, don’t worry about that,” she said happily and sincerely. “There are some streets that I’ve been on in New York that I wouldn’t bring my greatest enemy to.  And, compared to some of those streets, this is nothing.  Besides, it looks like it gets better in another block.  Am I right?”

Newt nodded, half a smile on his face, and they fell into an easy silence again.

The area did indeed improve as they walked along, and the streets soon filled with people going about their lives.  Newt and Tina wisely remained silent as they walked, knowing that most (if not all) of the people around them were No-Majs ( _Muggles_ , Tina corrected herself, _at least while I’m on this side of the pond_ ).  However, Newt did speak once while they waited for the clear signal at a crosswalk:

“You’ve changed your hair.”

Tina was surprise, and was momentarily at a loss.  But then she remembered: her hairstyle had indeed changed since the last time they had seen each other in person. 

“Oh, yes, I did,” said Tina, self-consciously smoothing over her new bangs. “Only a few weeks ago, actually.  Queenie got a raise at work, and the first thing she did was drag me to this new salon.  She got a new hairstyle, too; her curls are lighter and sleeker.  I didn’t think I wanted a change at first, but I liked this new cut once I saw it.  And it helps that it’s very easy to maintain.”

Tina stopped herself when she realized that she was crossing the line from talking to babbling.  The crosswalk became clear, and the two crossed it.  Only when they were on the other side of the street did Newt lower his head to murmur shyly in her ear:

“Well, it suits you…very nicely, Tina.”

Tina’s cheeks flamed again, and she only responded by pressing her cheek to his shoulder for a moment, her arm still firmly linked to his.  She caught him smiling from the corner of her eye as they made the rest of their journey in easy silence.  Tina soaked up the sights of London around her.  In some ways, it was very similar to New York, it being a large metropolis.  But she could already tell that London had a unique flavor all its own.  The air she breathed felt different too, and she instinctively knew it was because this was the air of a different island, a different continent, a different world.

A world that she wanted to experience more of.  Because this world had produced the man beside her.

Though he had that awkward air and way of walking that she remembered so well, Newt seemed to walk a little taller than he once had.  Perhaps it was because he was in his homeland. 

 _You and what you two just shared might have something to do with it, too, Teenie,_ Queenie’s voice sounded in her mind.  Tina brushed it aside, though she gained a tiny bounce in her step.

* * *

 

When Newt brought them both to a halt, Tina found that they were standing before the grubbiest looking bar – no, _pub_ , she really needed to get a handle on these British slang terms – that she had ever seen.  When she saw that everybody else walking by them passed the pub without so much as a glance at it, Tina knew that they had to be in the right spot.

Newt held the door open for her, and he followed her inside.  The interior was just as dark and grubby-looking as the outside.  There were only a few patrons inside, all of them sitting in the dark corners, drinking from large mugs and smoking long pipes.  Tina wondered if it was only at night that this place would have some life, like “The Blind Pig” and other hidden magical speakeasys back home. 

The two of them walked up to the bar, where a middle-aged, balding man was cleaning a row of glasses with a rag.  He looked up when the two of them reached the bar; he nodded at Newt and smiled at Tina.  “Evenin’, Mr. Scamander the younger.  And who’s this lovely lass you’ve brought?”

Newt cleared his throat before he spoke. “Good evening, Paulie.  Um, this is Tina – excuse me, Porpentina Goldstein.  I believe that she has a room reserved here for the next two nights.”

Smirking at Newt, Paulie summoned his ledger over to him from under the bar and opened it.  After scanning down a page, he nodded.  “Yessir, there she is.”  He turned his attention to Tina with a smile.  “I’ve put you in room number 2, lass.  Very nice and all ready for you.  Follow me.” 

After grabbing a key from a drawer, Paulie walked out from behind the bar and led the two newcomers through a small hallway and up a flight of stairs.  They ascended and came to a long hallway with many numbered doors.  Number 2 was the first door on the right, and Paulie opened it with the key that he had brought upstairs.  The room itself was simply furnished, with a single bed, washstand, dresser, and a door that led to a small bathroom.

Paulie handed Tina the key after all three had entered the room.  “Need anything, I’ll be downstairs.  The bell above the bed will summon me or a member of staff.”

Tina thanked him, and Paulie left the two of them with one last smile – or was it a smirk?  Once the door was closed behind him, both Tina and Newt set their respective cases down and their eyes met.  Immediately, they looked away, an awkward tension filling the air.  _Of course,_ Tina thought, _considering what happened the last time we were alone together…_

When she couldn’t bear the awkward silence anymore, Tina abruptly broke the silence with the first question that she could think of: “What time is it?”

This wasn’t an unreasonable question for her to ask.  After all, she had just traveled to an entirely different time zone.

Seemingly relieved, Newt fumbled for his pocket watch and opened it in his hand.  “It’s, um, about half past five.”

Tina nodded.  She’d left New York shortly before noon, which meant that she was now five hours ahead of home.  Queenie was probably eating her lunch right now. 

Speaking of food, the sound of Tina’s grumbling stomach filled the room.  Tina, her cheeks red with embarrassment, covered her stomach and gave a self-conscious chuckle.  Thankfully, Newt just smiled and said, “Well, I suppose that answers the question of what we’ll do first this evening.  There’s a lovely little restaurant just off Diagon Alley.  After that, I can show you some of the shops.”

Tina nodded.  “That sounds lovely.  Only…”

“Yes?”

“After that, would you take me…could we go down into your case?  I would love to see it again, and how all of your creatures are doing.  Would that be alright?”

Sweet Morrigan, _why_ did she sound so timid and shy?  Where was the Tina Goldstein that was the valedictorian of her class, the top duelist of Ilvermorny, the dedicated and competent auror of M.A.C.U.S.A.? 

But such thoughts were expelled from her mind as a bright smile spread across Newt’s face.  “Oh, yes, that would be…that would be _very_ alright, Tina.”

Tina returned his smile.  “Good!”  Tina then remembered the dress that Queenie had made for her which was neatly folded in her case.  “Um, Newt…would you give me a few minutes to…uh…freshen up?”

“Oh!  Of course, I’ll, um –” His cheeks flaming, Newt turned towards the door, turned back, picked up his case, walked to the door, then turned to her.  “I’ll just be at the bar, downstairs.  Take as much time as you need.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long,” said Tina.

Newt nodded, and then left her alone in the room.

Alone for the first time on this side of the Atlantic, Tina’s first impulse was to collapse onto the bed and truly process what had happened with Newt (and by process, she meant commit every moment to her memory).  But she wouldn’t keep him waiting.  She wouldn’t waste a moment that she was able to have with him while she was here.  She would do her best to make sure that he wouldn’t come to regret the moment they had shared.

And she could only hope that that moment would only be the first of many more to come.


	6. Six

Ten minutes later found Tina locking the door of her room behind her and making her way downstairs.  Just as she knew it would, the dark-blue cocktail dress that Queenie had made fit her perfectly.  With it, she wore a matching shawl weaved of white and silver thread, and she couldn’t help but feel more secure wrapped in it.  Her hair was smooth and shiny again after that walk outside, and the only piece of jewelry that she wore was her mother’s locket. 

When she stepped into the pub, she saw that Newt was sitting at the bar, casually speaking with Paulie.  Both turned to look at her, but Tina only had eyes for Newt.  His expression went from pleasant to enraptured.  Tina stood there, wondering if it was only her imagination that the pub had suddenly gone even more quiet than before.

“Tina…” breathed Newt, not blinking as he drank in the sight of her. “You…you look…”

When his voice trailed off, Paulie spoke with a laugh in his voice: “Pretty?  Beautiful?  Ravishing?  Enchanting?  Exquisite?  Any one of those’ll do, mate.”

A few men from a corner of the pub acknowledged Paulie’s words with a whistle and a “hear, hear!” which made Tina blush even more and say, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes!” Newt said, abruptly standing up from the barstool and picking up his suitcase off the floor.  He gently took her elbow and guided her out through the pub and out the back door.

Behind the pub was a small, walled courtyard that was bare of anything except a garbage can and some weeds.  Looking at the case that Newt still carried, Tina said, “You know, Newt, you can leave your case in my room, if you want.”

“I appreciate the offer, Tina,” replied Newt. “But I’m afraid I can’t.  You see, after learning what had happened while I was in New York, the Minister ordered me to not only fashion my suitcase with much better locks, but to never leave my case unattended.”

Tina nodded.  “That’s smart.”  She looked around the tiny courtyard and then walked to the trash bin.  “Please don’t tell me that we have to climb into this thing in order to get to Diagon Alley.”

Newt laughed and came to stand beside her.  “Thankfully not.  This is just an indicator…”  He pulled out his wand and eyed the brick wall behind the trash can.  It looked to Tina as if Newt were counting the bricks leading up from it.  Eventually, Newt tapped one brick three times with his wand.  This brick quivered, wriggled, and then a small hole appeared in the middle of it.  The hole grew wider and larger until a huge archway onto a cobbled street faced the two of them. 

Smiling at the look on Tina’s face as she looked before her, Newt took Tina’s hand in his.  “Welcome to Diagon Alley.”

Her heart fluttering, Tina held his hand and smiled at him before he led her through the archway – which disappeared seconds after they had walked through – and down the cobbled street.

To Tina, this street was a pure feast for the senses.  The shops, the items displayed inside and outside the shops, and the witches and wizards coming in and out.  It was hard for Tina to drink all of it in, so much was there to observe.  She held on tightly to Newt’s hand to ensure that they wouldn’t be separated in the bustle that was surrounding them.

Eventually, when the opening to a side-street came into view, Newt led Tina to turn onto it.  Not far down this side-street was situated a quaint little restaurant.  A sign hung above the door which read, “The Golden Cornucopia.”

Newt held the door open for Tina, and when she saw the inside, she breathed an internal sigh of relief.  The type of dress of the diners inside was identical to her own; she was neither too formal or too casual.  Thankfully, a table for two was available for them right away, since it was still just before six o’clock in the evening.  It was also situated in a cozy corner of the establishment, which afforded them a little more privacy than other diners.

“Have you been here before?” asked Tina, who noticed that Newt hadn’t really looked at his menu.

“Several times,” Newt replied. “Whenever Mummy and Father have come to London to see Theseus and myself, this is our first choice.”

Seeing that a pinch expression had come to his eyebrows during his reply, Tina changed the subject: “Well, then, what would you recommend?”

The menu was one of those wide-ranging and diverse menus that had something for everybody, and the both of them ended up ordering dishes roasted chicken and vegetables.  In the restaurants of the wizarding world, all they had to do was speak their order very clearly to their empty plate, and within seconds that order would appear on the plate.  The same process applied to their drinks by speaking into their glasses and cups.

As the two of them ate, Tina caught Newt up on the latest news from New York City, especially Queenie and Jacob.  He knew that, a few months after his departure, Jacob’s memories had come back after seeing Queenie in his new bakery.  The two of them had been a couple ever since.  Considering the American laws about No-Maj relations, of course the two of them had to be extremely careful.  Tina knew now that the current laws were deeply flawed, and what Queenie and Jacob shared was something that could never be wrong.  But that didn’t mean that she didn’t worry.

Some of her worry must have shown on her face as she caught Newt up on the couple.  He reached his hand across the table and covered her own.  “I’m sure that they’ll be alright, Tina.  I think that this is the type of situation where being a Legilimens could be extremely helpful.”

Tina gave him a small smile, relishing the feeling of his warm, calloused hand on her own.  “I expect so.  I just hope that all of us will live to see the day that those laws are abolished and the two of them will be able to live in peace.”

Newt returned her smile, nodded, and squeezed her fingers before withdrawing his hand.  Tina withdrew that hand into her lap, making a fist as if to capture the memory of his touch forever.

* * *

 

Their meal finished that the check paid (Newt insisted over all of Tina’s protests), the two of them left “The Golden Cornucopia” behind and came back onto Diagon Alley.  Newt took Tina’s hand again and began to lead her down the street; she had a feeling that he had a specific destination in mind. 

Sure enough, he stopped in front of a shop whose windows displayed stacks and stacks of books.  The sign above the doors read: _Flourish and Blotts Bookseller._   Newt opened the door for her with a grin, and she walked inside beaming.  She had once written to him that the only shopping that she liked was for books; it warmed her heart to know that he had remembered that.  The interior didn’t disappoint Tina at all.  Before her was a good-sized space filled to the ceiling with shelves and stacks of books.  Tina took a deep breath, loving the smell of parchment and that sweet dusk that seemed to cling to books. 

Being in an environment that she loved filled Tina with some mischievous confidence.  Turning to Newt, she asked, “Do you know the layout of this shop pretty well?”

Newt shrugged.  “Reasonably.”

Tina grinned.  “Well, then, I’d like you to please escort me to the section of this shop where your book will be when it comes out.”

Newt seemed a bit surprised and embarrassed by the request, going by how quickly his ears turned red.  He avoided her stare and rubbed the back of his neck.  “Oh…um…if you…if you really want to…”

She hooked her arm through his with a cheeky smile.  “I do, and as the guest, I insist.”

The corners of Newt’s lips turned upwards, and he gave her a little bow as he said, “Yes, ma’am.”

Tina laughed as he began to lead the way through the shop.


	7. Seven

The section of the book shop pertaining to magical creatures was quite a small section, at least in comparison to the other sections that the two of them passed to get there.  When Tina made this observation to Newt, he nodded somewhat somberly.

“Unfortunately, that is true.  Thankfully, the most essential information that I gained for my book came from my field experience and first-hand accounts.  But, hopefully, my book with help to make this small section grow.”

“I’m sure it will, Newt,” said Tina.  Her eyes scanned the rows of books, following the authors’ names in alphabetical order.  When she found the appropriate spot, she pointed it out with a smile.  “A-ha!  So here is where the customers will find it.  Do you know yet what the book cover will be like?”

“Only the basics,” said Newt. “I know that Mr. Worme – he’s my publisher – wants the binding in a scarlet leather.”

Tina nodded.  “I like that.  A bright color like that will catch the eye.”

“Hopefully, yes.”

“So, when will the book be released?”

Newt scratched the back of his neck.  “Well, Mr. Worme hopes to publish at the end of June.  The original release date was for this month, but remember the incident with the Hebridean Black I wrote you about several months ago?”

Tina nodded.  His letters about aiding the MacFusty clan in the Hebrides with a particularly temperamental adolescent dragon had been riveting.

“Well, since I was needed for over a month, Mr. Worme felt it best to push back the publication date so that I would have the time I needed to put my manuscript together.  For which I am _exceedingly_ grateful.”

He took a step closer to her, and his tone became almost apologetic.

“I had meant to tell you in my next letter, but you’re here now, which makes it somewhat easier.  Mr. Worme expects my finished manuscript by the end of this month, and then the following month up until publication will be taken up with editing and polishing.  So, until my book is published, I will have very, very little free time…and I may not be able to write you until then.”

Of course, this made Tina a little sad.  But the pure apology in Newt’s tone, and the nervous way that he was looking at her, completely melted her heart.  Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed his fingers and said, “I understand.  I’m glad that you warned me.  Just as long as you keep your promise to me about delivery my copy in person, I have no cause for complaints.”

Newt’s worried expression melted into a relieved smile as he squeezed her own fingers in return.

Tina mirrored his smile and said, “Now, how about we go back to the Leaky Cauldron and into your case?”

This surprised Newt, but Tina could see the spark of excitement that appeared in his eyes.  “Really?  Are you sure that you wouldn’t like to see a bit more of Diagon Alley?”

“I can do that tomorrow after the conference is done.  What I can’t do then is be with you in your case, since you have your family dinner.  And since I have to turn in early tonight, I don’t want to waste one more minute outside of it.”

For a minute, going by the look that appeared on his face, Tina had a wild thought that he might kiss her again.  But he merely grinned at her fit to burst, and held her hand as he led her out of the shop.  Despite the little drop of disappointment that Tina felt, she still laughed and eagerly followed him out.

* * *

 

When the pair were back in Tina’s rented room of the Leaky Cauldron, Tina spoke as Newt set his case down on the floor.

“You go down first, Newt.  I’ll follow you in a few minutes.  I just want to change into something a little more appropriate and comfortable first.”

Newt looked at her over his shoulder, and he murmured, “Ah…of course…” as his eyes unconsciously drank in the sight of her in the dark blue dress one last time.  He then turned back around (ears bright red), opened his case, and said “Please be sure to close the lid on the way down” before he climbed inside.

Once he had disappeared from view, Tina walked to the dresser in which she had unpacked the clothes which she brought.  After pulling out a pair of heathered-gray trousers, dark-purple blouse and her favorite black boots, Tina changed as quickly as she could.  And before she climbed down into the case, she couldn’t resist running a brush through her hair and peeking into the mirror.

Her heart began to quiver with excitement as she carefully climbed down into the case for the first time in six months.  When she was halfway down the very steep steps, she carefully turned and lowered the lid of the case (thanks to a hidden latch at the hinge, which Newt had shown her long ago). 

After that was down, she turned around again to find that Newt had come to the foot of the steps.  He had removed his blue coat and rolled up his shirt-sleeves.  Then, he held out his hands to her, with the clear intent to help her down.  Smiling, Tina placed her hands into his warm, calloused ones and completed her descent.

Once her feet were firmly planted on the wooden planks of his case’s interior, Tina felt a tugging at her left trouser leg.  Looking down, Tina gasped as her smile widened even further.  The creature – for it was indeed a wonderful creature – tugging on her pant-leg was a very familiar demiguise.

“Dougal!” she exclaimed, crouching down so that she could stroke his silver fur.  He seemed to purr with pleasure, his front paws coming up to rest on her extended arm. “It’s so wonderful to see you again!”

“He saw you coming,” said Newt, who was watching the two of them with pure warmth in his eyes. “With his special foresight.  He was here when I came down, and stayed waiting until you came.”

Tina smiled up at him, and when she stood up, Dougal placed his paw in her hand.  As she gently squeezed his paw, Tina was reminded of her other favorite creature that lived in Newt’s case – well, as she remembered it, this one lived more in Newt’s waistcoat pocket.

“Where’s Pickett?” she asked. “I haven’t seen even a hint of him since seeing you.”  A smirk now played on her lips. “Is he in one of his sulks again?”

Newt rolled his eyes like an exasperated mother, which made Tina giggle.  In his letters, Newt had written of several occasions in which Pickett would get fed up with Newt – the way a teenager often becomes with a parent – and demand to be returned to the bonsai tree where his brothers and sisters lived.  But then, after no more than a week, Pickett would beg to go with Newt again, claiming a cold or that his siblings were picking on him, any excuse like that.  And Newt, of course, could never say no.

In response to her inquiry, Newt nodded.  “Started it three days ago.”

Tina giggled.  “Well, hopefully he’ll be happy to see me again.”

Newt smiled again.  “Oh, don’t worry, he’ll be thrilled.  Shall we visit him next?”

Tina nodded eagerly.  Her heart soared when, without hesitation, Newt took her free hand in his own and led her further into the case.

With her eyes and ears, Tina soaked in the wonderful feeling of being back in Newt’s case – his world, really – again.  Of being in his presence again after six months.  Tina didn’t want to forget a moment of it.

Soon, the bonsai tree came into view, and Tina could see the bowtruckles climbing on its branches and interacting with each other.  As they came closer, one particular bowtruckle began to make frantic motions and squeaks, which of course drew the attention of the humans and the demiguise.  And it was no mystery as to which bowtruckle it was that was demanding their attention.

“Hi, Pickett!” said Tina through her laughter.

Pickett continued his persistent chatter, seeming to speak to Newt as he motioned towards Tina.  “He’d like to come down to you,” explained Newt. “Just hold out your hands, palm down, right in front of the other, towards him.”

Tina nodded and let go of both Newt’s hand and Dougal’s paw.  She held out her hands as Newt instructed her right in front of Pickett.  The little bowtruckle practically skipped down her fingers as if he were on the Broadway stage.  And when he kissed the tip of her nose, of course Tina giggled.  “Aww, I forgot how sweet you are!”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Newt roll his eyes again and mutter something under his breath.  Pickett caught this too, and then blew a raspberry in Newt’s direction.  Tina threw back her head and laughed, and even Newt couldn’t help but smile.  What Tina missed was the absolutely entranced look on his face as he watched her laugh without restraint.

In that moment of perfect happiness, neither of them could ever conceive how different things would be twenty-four hours later.


	8. Eight

Tina was still softly laughing as she and Newt walked away from the mooncalves’ enclosure.  “They’re so adorable and playful!”

Newt was smiling as he led her – by the hand – through the case.  “Yes, you could call them that.  They are actually intensely shy creatures, but I’ve found that this herd, when someone brings food, will immediately lose that timidity.  But they are the most beautiful when they dance.”

Tina raised an eyebrow at him.  “They dance?”

Newt nodded. “On their hind legs in the moonlight in isolated areas.  I believe that they do this as a prelude to mating.  It’s quite a…um…a fascinating experience to watch them dancing…”

Newt’s ears and Tina’s cheeks colored at the mention of the word ‘mating,’ even as their fingers unconsciously laced together.

“It can also be a profitable experience,” Newt continued somewhat abruptly, his tone a notch higher in volume. “If a witness collects the silver dung left behind before the sun rises and spreads it upon magical herb and flower beds, the plants will grow very fast and become extremely strong.”

Tina held back a chuckle.  Only Newt could talk about dung of any kind and not make her squirm.

Since the mooncalves had been their last enclosure to visit, Newt led Tina to his shed.  His case had not gotten any new additions since she had last seen him, since Newt had remained in England since his return from New York City six months ago. 

Once inside the little structure, Tina’s eyes couldn’t help but scan the interior for one thing in particular: a photograph.  Though she only had Queenie’s word to go by, Tina was pretty sure that she would know it when she saw it.  She had come to learn that, as a plain-looking woman, she was very good at seeing what she lacked in other women who were beautiful.  However, she saw no photographs in the shed, and she couldn’t deny that her heart felt lighter at this.  _He could have hidden it before he came down,_ the treacherous voice in her mind whispered, and she gave a sharp shake of her head to get rid of it.

Newt noticed none of this, thankfully, and led her over to his desk.  Tina let out a low whistle at the state of it: the surface was piled with scribbled parchment pages and sketches.

“Yes,” said Newt heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. “As you can see, I am…well, certainly not _lacking_ in material for the book.  The trouble is that the type of book that Mr. Worme commissioned me to write is an, uh…authoritative compendium.”

Tina raised an eyebrow at him.  “Authoritative, I understand, but could you define ‘compendium’ for me?”

Newt smiled.  “I asked him that when he first proposed the idea to me.  According to him, it is ‘ _a collection of concise but detailed information about a particular subject_ ’ which, in this case, means magical beasts.”

Tina looked back down at the stacks of parchment.  “And clearly, it is the word ‘ _concise_ ’ that you’re having trouble with.”

“Absolutely.”  Newt gave a frustrated sigh as he looked at the stacks on his desk.  “Tina, there’s just so much I want to tell!  About every single one of these creatures!  I know that I’m not meant to write more than a few paragraphs about each of them, but once I start, it’s like I can’t stop.  I don’t want to leave anything out or somehow…misrepresent them, even if it’s the last thing I want to do…”

Moved by his insecurities, Tina didn’t hesitate to reach out and take his hand in hers again.  Thankfully, she let her heart do the talking.

“Newt, you could _never_ misrepresent them or not do them justice.  Nobody on this earth admires them or wants justice for them more than you.  You’ve already succeeded more than you know.”

Confusion flickered in Newt’s eyes.  “How?”

“Me, Queenie and Jacob.  My sister and I lived our whole lives knowing practically nothing about them, and Jacob knew nothing about magic at all.  Then you brought us down here, and we saw these creatures through your eyes.  Do that with this book.” 

Tina paused, wanting to explain this in a way that he could understand.  It came to her when her eyes landed on a particular sketch that lay atop one of the piles on his desk.  The right explanation came to her.

“Remember when we went to look for Dougal in the department store, and we found out that he was babysitting a baby occamy that had been missed.  The first time I saw them both, I was a little frightened, but I was also intrigued.  You were there, completely calm, explaining about them both.  How Dougal’s foresight works, how an occamy can occupy both big and small spaces…I saw them through your eyes.  When I did, the fear went away but the fascination remained…and I wanted to know more.”

As she recalled that experience, she saw Newt listening with rapt attention.  His own grip on her hand tightened, and his expression was similar to the expression on his face when she’d told him six months ago how much she would like him to deliver her copy of his book in person.

“That’s how you should make your readers feel, Newt, especially if you want them to see these creatures the way that you do.  Introduce them to your readers, but make them want to learn more.”

She finished, and silence followed when Newt didn’t speak.  Feeling awkward after giving him advice for his book (especially since he hadn’t explicitly asked for it), she shrugged to feign nonchalance but failed spectacularly as she said, “Well…that’s just my opinion…”

The expression on his face filling with even more warmth, Newt gently tugged her closer to him using their joined hands.  But before her dearest wish could be fulfilled – for really, why else would he bring her this close to him? – when both were stopped by the sound of panicked squeaks coming from the breast-pocket of Tina’s dark-purple blouse.  Tina abruptly stepped back, letting her hand drop from Newt’s.  “Oh, sorry, Pickett!”

Newt then pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.  “Goodness, Tina!  It’s nearly ten o’clock!  I promised that I wouldn’t keep you up late the night before your big meeting.”

Tina felt her heart and spirit come back down to earth, as if weighed down by cinder blocks.  “Oh, yeah…I had almost forgotten about that.”  In fact, she had _completely_ forgotten about it from the moment Newt had kissed her in that phone booth.  But she certainly remembered now, and she fought to keep her breathing regular and calm.

Newt must have noticed because he stepped closer to her again and stroked her hair the same way that he had done six months ago.  This certainly helped to divert her attention back to him. 

He gave her a small smile.  

“You have nothing to worry about, Tina,” he said softly.

She let out one breathless chuckle before she replied.  “Only that I will make my employers, government and country look like we are completely incapable of holding the most dangerous dark wizard of our time.”

“No,” he said firmly. “One thing I have come to learn about you is that you are as serious and passionate about your work as I am about mine.  As nervous as you may be, when the moment comes, you’ll rise to the occasion.”

Tina lowered her head; like Newt, she was not someone who was used to accepting praise.  “I make mistakes, too, Newt.  When you met me, I had been seriously demoted at work.”

He lifted her gaze up to meet his when he lifted her chin up with his finger.  “Because you acted on a correct instinct, Tina.  You saw a vulnerable young man being beaten with a belt by the person who is supposed to take care of him, and you did what any decent person would do.  And you wouldn’t be here now if your president and superiors didn’t have complete confidence in your ability to represent your employers, your government, and your country exceptionally.”

Tina blinked away the sudden tears that came to her eyes, and took the hand that Newt was using to lift her chin in her own.  She held his gaze as she said, “Thank you.  I would hug you right now, but I don’t want Pickett to be crushed.”

The little bowtruckle made a few appreciative chirps, while Newt looked quite frustrated by this predicament.  Huffing a sigh, Newt grabbed his coat from where he’d hung it up in the shed, put it on, and then held out his hands to Pickett.  “Come on, Pickett.  I’m afraid that we have to leave now.”

Pickett moaned outwardly (as Tina moaned inwardly) while he was transferred from Tina’s breast pocket to one of the lower pockets of Newt’s coat rather than the breast pocket.  Newt and Tina then climbed up the steep staircase and out of the case.  After Newt securely latched it and took the case up in his hand, he slowly walked to the door of Tina’s room.

After he’d opened it, Newt turned to face Tina.  Thankfully, Newt broke the loaded silence by saying what Tina had been silently begging for him to say.

“My family dinner tomorrow night is scheduled for 7:00 PM, but it shouldn’t take more than two hours.  I know that you have to go back to New York early Sunday morning, but…could I please come here afterwards?  Even if just for a little while?”

“Of course!” Tina immediately replied. “We can go down into the case again, or just stay here and talk, or…I don’t care, just see you again.  I’ll be right here.”

A relieved smile spread across Newt’s face.  “Good.  Wonderful.  And, Tina, you _will_ be just fine tomorrow.  More than just fine, actually, so please don’t worry.”

Tina chuckled.  “Because worrying means you suffer twice, right?”

The tips of Newt’s ears colored as he heard himself quoted back to him.  “Exactly.”

“I’ll try to remember that, and I’ll just be glad when it’s over.”

Newt nodded.  “Well…”

“Well…” Tina repeated somewhat breathlessly.

The ‘good-night’ moment had come.  Tina wanted to move closer to him, but her feet seemed weighed to the floor.  The same seemed to be true for Newt, but only for a few seconds.”

“Goodnight, then,” he said, in an odd voice with an odd nod.  He then turned on his heel, walked out the door, and closed it behind him.

Once she was alone again, Tina let out a shaky exhale of breath, feeling disappointment swell up in her throat.  But after a minute, she resolutely swallowed it.  She remembered their departure at the docks, and the abrupt way that he had taken leave of her then.  She really shouldn’t be surprised – even if she couldn’t help but feel really disappointed – and anyway, she would see him tomorrow…

So, blinking back the tears that had come to her eyes, Tina shook her head harshly and turned to her suitcase.  As she was pulling out the folder of documents that she needed to review for the conference tomorrow, there was a rapid knocking at her door.  Her heart beginning to lift and pound again, Tina put the folder down on her bed, rushed to the door and opened it.

There stood Newt, with a new gleam in his eyes.  “So sorry, Tina, but I forgot something.”

Not expecting to hear that, and not thinking what he could have forgotten since his case was still in his hand, Tina replied, “What did you forget?”

“Lovely.”

Tina’s brows furrowed in confusion.  “Pardon me?”

“When you came downstairs into the Leaky Cauldron, and Paulie was giving me all of these suggestions to describe how you looked, I couldn’t say anything because I was speechless.  But I can say the word now: Lovely.  You _are_ lovely, always.”

The tears came back to Tina’s eyes.  No man had ever called her anything more than “not so bad-looking” before.  Courage filled her: she stepped forward, cupped his cheek with her hand, leaned forward and kissed his lips.  She meant it to be a brief kiss – she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable – but Newt had other ideas.  The minute their lips touched, Newt had dropped his case, wrapped both of his arms around her, and held her to him as he deepened the kiss.

Thank goodness that Pickett was in a lower pocket rather than the breast pocket of Newt’s coat, or he would have been crushed.  Even when the kiss ended, Newt and Tina held each other, just savoring the feeling of being so close to each other.  Finally, knowing that it had to be done, both lifted their heads and leaned back to look at each other.

“Tomorrow,” Newt said in a husky voice.  His eyes were so captivating.

Tina nodded.  “Tomorrow,” she breathed.

Slowly, they let go of each other and stepped back.  Newt bent down, picked up his case, and gave Tina one last, warm smile before turning and walking down the hall.  Pickett poked his head out, waved, and squeaked his goodbye as Newt walked away.  Tina giggled, waved after them, and finally shut the door of her room.

When looking back on that moment in her long life, Tina would always be convinced that her feet never touched the floor from that moment until she had gotten into bed, a big and goofy smile remaining even after she fell asleep.

 


	9. Nine

The next morning, Tina only allowed herself a few minutes between waking up and getting up to daydream about the previous evening.  She traced her lips with her fingertips, letting out a few soft giggles as she did. 

The young auror had never felt like this before about anybody.  She’d had a few little crushes during her time at Ilvermorny – and a few disastrous blind dates that Queenie had forced her to go on after that – but this, with Newt, was so different from any of that.  From the first moment she saw him, she had been intrigued, even attracted.  But from the moment he had caught her in that death cell, Tina knew that this was not only a unique man, but a good one that she could trust.  And Tina did not trust easily.  

She had known for some time that she didn’t only trust him: she was falling for him.  And the time she had spent with him yesterday, from the conversation to the kisses, gave her true hope that he could be falling, too.

But Tina knew that she couldn’t spend the day dreaming until Newt came late that evening.  She had come to London to do a job, and it was time for her to do it.

So, as she got out of bed and got herself ready to face the day, Tina the woman falling in love was replaced by Tina the competent auror.  Newt had been right when he’d said that her passion and dedication to her work was as great as his own.  And if her experience being demoted and reinstated taught her anything, it was to make sure that your logic and reasoning held firm guidance and grip on the reins of her emotions.

Once she felt that she looked presentable in her dark-blue auror’s robes, Tina left her room with her small briefcase that contained her notes and agenda for the conference.  In the Leaky Cauldron, she found it deserted except for Paulie and two house-elves, who appeared to be cleaning up after a full night of business. 

“Mornin’, luv,” said Paulie amiably. “The hearth is just to the right if you need to Floo anywhere.”

“Thanks, Paulie,” she said.  She walked up to the blackened hearth, picked up a handful of glittering powder from the bowl beside the hearth, stepped in and said clearly, “The Ministry of Magic!” before dropping it.

* * *

 

The conference of representatives from over a dozen law enforcement agencies from different countries ended up taking nearly five hours (a lunch of sandwiches was eaten at the large conference table).  When it was over, Tina managed to internalize a big sigh of relief.  Though she was always her toughest critic, she couldn’t help but feel that she had truly done her best.  She had provided clear and detailed answers when questions were put to her, and had firm responses and reasons for any doubts and criticisms presented to her.  All in all, Tina was satisfied with what she would report back to President Picquery tomorrow when she returned to M.A.C.U.S.A.

Standing up from the conference table, Tina shook hands with several of the representatives as they walked out of the conference room.  However, she stayed put and didn’t move to leave.  Before the meeting had started, Theseus Scamander had asked if she would remain behind to speak with him for a few minutes after the conference ended.

When the two of them were alone, both collectively let out the long exhale that they had been holding in.  “Well done, Auror Goldstein.”

“And you, Auror Scamander.”  Tina meant this, too.  Theseus Scamander had proven exactly why he was the head auror of the Ministry of Magic during the conference, and he’d been a gracious host to all of them on top of that.

“I won’t keep you long,” said Theseus, walking around the table so that he could face Tina.  It seemed that there was now a nervous tinge in his eyes, though his demeanor remained as casually confident as ever. “Are you, by any chance, seeing my brother tonight?”

Not quite sure where this would go, Tina replied honestly.  “Um, yes.  He asked if he could come see me at the Leaky Cauldron this evening.  Don’t worry, he didn’t propose skipping your family dinner, but to come right after.”

 “Good, that’s good,” said Theseus, sighing. “Frankly, I wouldn’t have put that past him.  I don’t know how much he has told you about our father, but whenever they see each other, there is…well, there is friction even in the best circumstances.”

Tina nodded.  “I gathered as much from his letters.  I’ve never met your father, but it sounds to me like the two are…well, polar opposites in a number of ways.”

“You are correct.  Well, I’m glad that he will be seeing you afterwards.  This evening may be…”  Theseus paused, and the nervous tinge in his eyes became more pronounced as he struggled for the right words.  “Well, all I can say for sure is that it will be eventful.”

A little worry rising in her, Tina asked, “Is everything alright, Mr. Scamander?”

He relaxed a little and gave her a small smile.  “Theseus, please.  Don’t worry, there is nothing wrong.  It is just that…”  He hesitated, but that only lasted a moment.  “Well, since you’re not seeing my little brother until after dinner, I suppose I can tell you.  At dinner this evening, I will be introducing my fiancée to my family.”

Tina gasped and gave him a genuine smile.  “Oh, are you engaged?  Many congratulations, Theseus!”

He returned her smile with embarrassment but true happiness.  “Thank you, Tina.  Personally, I couldn’t be happier.  But when it comes to my personal life, I am very private even with my immediate family.  They don’t know even know that I’m in a serious relationship.”

Tina nodded, her eyebrows slightly raised, but spoke with encouragement.  “Well, I would be the same way.  Just be thankful that you don’t have a Legilimens in your family.”

Theseus chuckled.  “Yes, there is that.”  He took a deep breath, and his casual confidence settled firmly back in place.  “Well, after tonight, the worst will be over, and that all of the best is yet to come.”

Tina had a very strong intuition that there was a _lot_ that Theseus was not saying about this, but Tina couldn’t say that she minded.  It was none of her business, and she was glad to know that, if Newt came to her tonight in a state of shell-shock, at least she would know why.  So, she only smiled and nodded before she said, “Well, Theseus, is there anything else?”

“Only that I wanted to say this,” said Theseus, fixing her with a serious but genuine look. “My brother has always been socially awkward when it comes to people, and I can’t deny that I sometimes worry about him.  But ever since his trip to New York, I’ve noticed that he has walked a little taller and had more confidence engaging with people.  Seeing you two together yesterday, I can see that you deserve much of the credit for that.”

Tina modestly lowered her eyes and her cheeks flushed.  She wanted to give a long and (in her mind) logical argument that Queenie and Jacob had just as much to do with that.  But she was so touched by this sincere gratitude from this man that she could only say, “Thank you.  I understand that worry, as the older sibling myself.  Just know that I care about Newt, very much, and I only want him to be happy.”

Theseus smiled warmly at her, and shook her hand with both of his.  “I’m very happy to hear that, Tina.  And on this high note, I bid you good afternoon.”

“And the best of luck this evening, Theseus,” said Tina.

He cleared his throat and nodded.  “Thank you.”  As she moved around him towards the door, Tina could have sworn that she heard him mutter to himself, “ _I will need it_.”  Tina wisely chose not to acknowledge it.

However, Theseus did stop her from leaving the room by saying, “Oh, and one last thing, Tina.”  She turned to face him.

“You really did an exemplary job today,” said Theseus. “And anybody who can hold their own against Gellert Grindelwald is top-notch in my book.  Should you ever find yourself living in this country, for whatever reason, there will always be a place for you in this department.”

Safe to say, Tina was stunned.  But she saw no lie or deception, only a little spark of playfulness when he said ‘ _for whatever reason_ ’ she would find herself living in England.  And, sweet Morrigan, she couldn’t stop her whole face from going red upon hearing that.  She could only stutter out, “Oh, um, that would be, I mean, just great, thanks!” before she practically fled the room, her heart pounding.

* * *

 

Tina opted to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron rather than apparate or use the Floo network.  She had some nervous energy to walk off, and also some things to think about.

Yesterday, she had been so caught up in the joy of seeing Newt, being with him again, and those wonderful kisses.  Now, the realities of their situation – or rather, the situation she was pretty sure that they were falling into – was catching up to her. 

One, she was going back to where she lived tomorrow morning.

Two, where she lived was an ocean away from Newt.

Three, she only knew she would see him again in one month, when he would present her copy of his book in person.  Beyond that, she had no idea when she would see him again.

Four, neither of them had discussed what their relationship now was or would become.

 _Yet,_ she amended her thoughts, and she walked a little more easily. _We haven’t discussed it_ yet. _But we will._

Tina nodded firmly to herself as she made this resolution.  Tonight, when Newt came to see her after his family dinner, she would make sure that they had a discussion about this…them…Tina groaned and ran a hand through her hair as she walked.  She had _no_ experience when it came to this.  How in the world was she going to even _begin_ this conversation?  Oh, if only Queenie were with her now.  She’d know exactly what to do.

 _It’ll be ok, Teenie,_ her sister’s voice said in her mind. _Just go with your gut.  Don’t overthink it.  Just feel it and you’ll know what to do.  I know this isn’t something you’re used to, but trust me, Teenie._

Tina sighed, and once again nodded her head.  Even though she knew it was her own mind projecting her little sister’s voice, she knew that she knew her sister well enough to know that she would say something to her just like that right now were she here.

Knowing that it was the best advice about the subject that she was going to get, Tina resolutely stamped down on her anxieties as she continued her walk through London.  Following Newt’s advice about suffering twice through worrying had helped her this morning during the conference.  She could do the same thing now.

So, for the remainder of her walk, Tina allowed herself to soak up the sights and atmosphere of London on a Saturday afternoon in May.  It was a little cloudier today, but the sun was still visible through the thin sheen of cloud cover.  Smiling at the sight, Tina returned to the Leaky Cauldron with lighter spirits.

* * *

 

As she had mentioned to Newt the previous day, Tina decided to do a little more exploring in Diagon Alley, since the conference was over and Newt would not come until that night.  So, after changing out of her auror’s uniform and into a blouse and trousers, Tina did just that.  After confirming with Paulie which brick above the waste bin in the alley to tap, Tina entered the magical street with a smile.

New York City didn’t have a street like this, nor did any other U.S. city as far as she knew.  Because their laws about being hidden were stricter, witches and wizards in the United States were more well-trained to blend-in with No-Majs than British wizards.  An example of this was the way that they did their shopping.  Instead of creating one singular place to go for all magical needs (which would attract No-Maj attention as a place where many people came and went), there were No-Maj shops all over cities that had a parallel and hidden magical shop.  The best example of this was the M.A.C.U.S.A. headquarters mirrored in the Walworth building in New York City.  Tina’s personal favorite, being a bookworm, was the hidden bookshop of magical materials in The Strand bookstore back home.

Tina’s first stop was the big white building at the end of the short street that was Gringott’s Bank, which certainly couldn’t be missed.  There, she exchanged some of her money for English money (English wizarding money, that is) from a sour goblin at the Foreign Exchange booth.  Her second stop was the wonderful Flourish and Blott’s.  Their section on Defense Against the Dark Arts section was two well-stocked rows that Tina spent a good amount of time exploring.  She would eventually walk out with four volumes that had only been published in the United Kingdom.  She couldn’t wait to dive into them.

As she walked down the street, Tina thought that it might be a good idea to find a gift for Queenie while she was here.  She felt that she owed that to her sister, after all of the support and that beautiful dress that she had given her.  Her eyes roamed over the street signs, and they stopped when they landed on one that was a little more pretty than the others: Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. 

A clothing store was to Queenie what a book shop was to Tina.  If she would find anything that her sister would like, it would be in there.

Once she walked in, she got the feeling that she always felt when she was dragged by Queenie to Macy’s or Bergdorf Goodman’s (the concealed magical parallels, that is): like an ugly duckling among swans.  The shop was actually quite bare of customers, but the elegant and rich robes were enough to intimidate Tina.

“Good evening, miss,” said a pleasant sales-witch, approaching Tina. “Anything I can help you with?”

Tina bit her lip, thinking for a moment, and then said, “Could you show me where your accessories are?  Hats, handbags, things like that?”

“Right this way, miss,” said the sales-witch, leading Tina through the shop.

Fifteen minutes later, Tina went to the register to purchase a lovely pink summer hat and matching shawl that she knew would look stunning on her stunning sister.  She stood behind a woman who was shorter than her (since Tina was one inch short of six feet, most women were).  A few seconds after she came to stand in the short line, the woman in front of her turned to face her.

“Excuse me, can I ask your honest opinion?” the woman said in a silky, sultry voice.  This woman was strikingly beautiful, with coffee-colored skin and chocolate-colored hair that was pinned up in elegant curls.  She was dressed stylishly in an exquisitely-cut emerald robe, and Tina noticed that she wore a stunning diamond on her left ring finger as she held up a silk, dark-magenta evening robe for Tina to look at. “What do you think of this color?”

Knowing the specific answer that this woman wanted to this general question, Tina looked from the robe to the woman and gave her honest opinion: “I think it’s a lovely color for you.”

The woman smiled gratefully, then leaned in conspiratorially.  Tina caught a whiff of spicy perfume.  “Well, got to take advantage of wearing this kind of cut while I can.”  As she spoke, she patted her tummy with her free hand.

Tina got the message and smiled.  “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”  The woman grinned at her before turning back around; it was now her turn to make her purchase. 

A minute later, Tina couldn’t help but watch her as she walked elegantly out the door.  She would never have that kind of natural grace, presence or beauty, like Queenie or that woman.  But Tina only let this thought last a moment.  She had a purchase to make, and she was seeing Newt again in a few hours.  That was what mattered.


	10. Ten

After having a quick dinner of delicious beef stew in the Leaky Cauldron, Tina retired to her room to wait for Newt.  She occupied her remaining free time by writing up a summary of the conference that Madame Picquery would be expecting from her when Tina reported to her tomorrow afternoon.  It was absorbing enough to keep Tina’s mind occupied, thankfully; otherwise, Tina was quite sure that she would have driven herself a little stir-crazy waiting for Newt to come.

When she was satisfied with her report, Tina neatly put the parchment sheets in her case.  Then she checked the clock: five minutes past nine o’clock.  Her heart rate increased a little.  Newt had told her that his family dinner, which was scheduled for 7 PM, wouldn’t last more than two hours.  He was probably on his way over here right now…

Tina sat on her bed and took a few calming breaths.  She knew what had to happen when he came, and she wished she had more of an idea as to how she would start this very important conversation.  _Just go with your gut, and follow your heart…_ This she repeated in her head to herself as the minutes ticked by.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes past nine.  Nothing.  Tina decided to pull out one of the books she had purchased that day.  No sense in just sitting here without doing anything until Newt arrived.

* * *

 

Half past nine.  Nothing.  Tina had read the first page of the introduction a dozen times.  She shook her head forcefully.  _Pull yourself together, Goldstein!  The dinner could have gone on longer than planned.  Remember that Theseus is introducing his fiancée to his family, so this is a big night for them.  Hopefully, a longer dinner means that they have hit it off and are having a good time.  You can be patient for a while longer, especially if it means that Newt will be in a happy mood when he comes._

Feeling a lot better, Tina turned back to her new defense book and was able to read past the first page.

* * *

 

Finally, when it was a few minutes shy of ten o’clock, there was a knock on her door.  Her heart lifting and pounding, Tina marked her place, set aside her new book, climbed off her bed, and hurried to the door.  She was smiling when she opened the door.

But her smile disappeared when her eyes registered just what had knocked on her door.

It was Newt, just as she’d been expecting.  But he stood a touch unsteadily on his feet, swaying from one foot to the other.  His eyes were unfocused and bloodshot, and a strange grin was playing on his lips.  “Tina!” he exclaimed, his speech somewhat slurred. “Have I gotta story for you.”

He walked past her and into her room.  As he did, Tina was hit by a whiff of a smell that was _not_ like Newt at all.  She recognized it, though; smells like this had become familiar to her after so many stakeouts and undercover ops in illegal gin joints back home.

“Newt…are you drunk?”

Her voice couldn’t help but be a little shrill as she voiced this horrible realization.

In response, Newt dropped his case to the floor (it landed with a careless thud that made Tina flinch).  “Yes, ma’am, and I hope it lasts a while.”

Suddenly, a loud series of chirps and squeaks began to emanate from Newt’s breast pocket.  Newt grimaced, closing his eyes and covering his ears with his hands.  Looking, Tina saw Pickett poking out of it.  He seemed to be reaching out and beckoning towards her.  It took Tina a second to realize that the poor bowtruckle was asking if she would take him, and given the current condition Newt was in, she could understand. 

So, she walked towards Newt and held out her hands in front of his chest.  Pickett immediately climbed out of the pocket, over Tina’s hands, up Tina’s right arm, and settled on her shoulder.  Newt didn’t notice this, but he relaxed when Pickett quieted once settled on her shoulder.

Stepping back from him, Tina’s worry sky-rocketed as Newt practically collapsed onto her bed, even as he chuckled silently to himself.  Deciding that laying down was the best position for him to be in right now, Tina decided to get some answers about his current state by playing along with him.

“What story do you have to tell me, Newt?”

Lying on his back, Newt looked at the ceiling through his alcohol-fueled haze and answered in a slurred slant.

“The story of my family dinner…and I thought we’d had some bad ones in the past…the dinner after I was expelled from Hogwarts, _that_ was something…but now it’s pleasant compared to what happened tonight…”

He paused, and Tina got him to speak again by prompting, “What happened?”

Newt let out another hollow chuckle that was devoid of any humor.  “I arrive at the restaurant before my brother for once.  Mummy and I talk about the hippogriffs while Father waits for his favorite son, and finally he arrives…”  Newt’s expression soured before he finished his sentence.  “…with Leta Lestrange on his arm.”

Tina’s heart plummeted upon hearing that name.  Newt’s current drunken state now made perfect sense in the most heart-breaking way.  What also made sense now was the nervous feeling that she’d gotten from Theseus when they’d talked after the conference, and certain things that he’d said now made a lot more sense: how this family dinner would be eventful, the worst will be over after tonight, muttering that he would need the luck that she wished him, and him wanting to know if Tina would see Newt afterwards…

Leta Lestrange was a topic that Newt had never really discussed in his letters.  Tina had never pushed him on that subject, partly because she didn’t want to force his confidence and partly because she wasn’t sure she wanted to know more about her than she needed to (especially what he still may feel for her).  But Tina was a smart woman, and from what little that she knew, she could deduce that there was pain in his past that had to do with this woman.  And now his older brother was –

Newt had resumed speaking, interrupting her thoughts.  “I hadn’t seen her since I left school…I never thought I’d see her again, much less with my brother…Even before they said anything, the diamond ring on her finger was more than enough to let me know what was going on…I _knew_ he’d been seeing someone, but I had no idea…”

There was more shock in Newt’s voice than hurt, and Tina took some comfort in that. 

“Safe to say, we’re all surprised, but not as surprised as we’re going to be.  We all sit down, we order, and Mummy tries to do what she always tries to do: smooth things over.  My parents never met Leta, but they certainly knew of her from me, and her family has _quite_ the reputation, even in America…As they are talking, Theseus says that they would like the wedding to happen as quickly as possible…Well, there’s only one logical reason for a couple to want a quick wedding, and I saved us all some time by stating what that reason had to be: Leta…is pregnant.”

 _Pregnant…_ Tina’s blood ran cold as another memory from that day came to her: the stunning woman in Madam Malkin’s, with a big diamond ring and the hint she’d made about how she wouldn’t be able to wear a certain dress style much longer…

“Newt,” Tina said, feeling as though each word was being pulled from her throat. “What…um…what color did Leta…wear this evening?”

Newt snorted.  “Some dark pink, magenta-ish color, I don’t know exactly.”

Tina suddenly felt the need to lean on something or sit down.  She took a few steps to the small dresser in the room and leaned against it.  While she knew that this could just as easily be a coincidence, in her current state she couldn’t help but feel that she’d met Theseus’s fiancée today.

“Well, my discovery was taken as you would expect from my parents: Mother was scandalized but recovered herself quickly because she hates trouble, and Father, well, I will say that it was the first time that I’d ever seen him disappointed in his firstborn.  Quite refreshing, actually.  But, of course, it didn’t last long, and soon the four of them were discussing wedding plans while I drank more than I ate.  I’d quite lost my appetite by then. 

“It wasn’t long until my presence soon became…awkward.  No wonder, given my history with my brother’s intended.  Mummy and Theseus looked at me as though she expected me to cry like a baby, Father looked like I was going to make a scene, and Leta…she could barely look at me at all…”

Newt paused again, and Tina couldn’t say anything.  She still leaned against the dresser, terrified of what the rest of this story would hold, and having no idea what she would do when it was over.

Then, Newt sat up on the bed, a sour look and a humorless smile on his face.  “Finally, when the meal was nearly over, my darling big brother decided that he would bring the attention to me so that he could get a break from it!  He told Mummy and Father that a female friend of mine from America was visiting me in London this weekend, emphasis on female.”

Tina couldn’t move.  Even Pickett, resting on her shoulder, seemed frozen as he watched his guardian.

“Of course, this thrills Mummy, and she wants to know everything.  Theseus says your name, and the look on Father’s face…well, that was all he needed to hear to become angrier with me than he ever was about Theseus’s engagement.  It would have been bad enough if we’d been alone, but _this_ was in front of Mummy, Theseus, Leta, and a restaurant full to capacity.”

Newt then dropped his voice down an octave in order to imitate his father.

“ _For Merlin’s sake, boy!  At least your brother chose a girl from a long-lined, British, pure-blood family, whatever else may be said about them.  But you had to choose a Jewish Yank?!_ ”

If Tina had been slapped, it would not sting as much as those words did.  The hand that was resting on the dresser clenched, and her free hand became a fist.  A buzzing filled her ears so that she barely heard Pickett blow a furious raspberry in Newt’s direction.  It was a good thing that her wand was not in her hand, for she was sure that sparks would fly out of it at the very least.

Newt remained oblivious to anything about Tina except her presence in the room as he continued to speak in his normal tone of voice (though it remained slurred in his drunken state).

“Of course, Mummy and Theseus tried to calm him down, while Leta just sat there like a rock…I couldn’t take anymore after that…”

He fell back onto the bed.  Though his next words were murmured in a softer tone, they came to Tina’s ears as clear as crystal.

“I swore to myself after Leta that I’d never let myself fall so far again…and then I met you…”

The sight of Newt blurred as hot tears filled Tina’s eyes.  She couldn’t speak even if she’d had words to say; the lump in her throat was too big.  She could barely breathe beyond sharp inhales and exhales through her nose.  She barely felt Pickett trembling with rage and horror on her shoulder.

Closing her eyes, the tears fell down her cheeks as she felt her hopes and heart shattering.


	11. Eleven

Tina felt a soft, brushing sensation on her right cheek, and a soft chirping in her ear.  Opening her eyes, Tina turned her head to look at Pickett.  Perched on her shoulder, the bowtruckle leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.  In that moment, Tina managed the tiniest smile of gratitude for the wonderful creature.

A deep groan brought both of their attention back to the drunken magizoologist, still lying on Tina’s bed.  He began to sit up as he murmured, “Oh, Merlin, I don’t feel good…”  Then, abruptly, he leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited onto the floor.

Though her face scrunched up in disgust, Tina was also grateful.  This most recent development cleared her mind and focused it on what she knew that she had to do: clean up this mess, and she didn’t only mean the contents of Newt’s stomach on the floor.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later found the both of them inside Newt’s suitcase.  The magizoologist was laying on the cot in his shed that he used on his travels, deep in a drunken sleep.  Tina, meanwhile, sat on the step leading into the shed with her face in her hands.  Pickett, who still rested on her right shoulder, stroked her hair and chirped as soothingly as he could.  Dougal sat on her right, leaning against her side in comfort.

It was taking all of Tina’s will-power to not cry, because she knew that if she cried, she would lose control and break down.  That was something that Tina could never do if she wasn’t in a safe and secure place, and she certainly didn’t feel that way now.  In her mind, certain memories and words spoken to her were repeating over and over.

_You had to choose a Jewish Yank?!_

_I swore to myself after Leta that I’d never let myself fall so far again…and then I met you…_

_Tina, you’re always showing up where you’re least wanted._

That oldest memory was loudest in her mind, cutting words uttered by the most powerful dark wizard of the age in the form of her boss and mentor.  Grindelwald was not only powerful, but perceptive when it came to people’s fears and insecurities.  He’d known exactly the right words that would stick in her mind and taunt her in days to come, especially now.

It all boiled down to one terrible conclusion: Whatever Newt felt for her, he didn’t want to feel it.  And being involved with her would only cause more trouble than happiness for him, especially with his family and his own peace of mind.

Finally, Tina took a deep and fortifying breath after letting her hands fall from her face.  She turned to look at the bowtruckle on her shoulder.  “Would you like to go back to Newt or to your tree?”

Pickett’s answer was firmly for the latter; the final raspberry that he blew in Newt’s direction only brought the point home.  Tina nodded and stood up.  Dougal took her hand in his and walked with her to the bonsai tree of bowtruckles, most of whom seemed to be sleeping.

Tina held out her hands in front of her shoulder, and Pickett walked out onto them.  Bringing him in front of her face, Tina tried her best to smile for the plucky bowtruckle.  “So long, Pickett.”

The bowtruckle’s face fell and he shook his head.

“I’m going back to New York in a few hours, Pickett.  I came here for work, and now I have to go back.”  Her tone was gentle but firm, because she was right.  She had to go back home at dawn by portkey and would have a meeting with President Picquery that afternoon about the conference.

Pickett didn’t move for a second, but then he chirped and encircled one of her wrists with his spindly arms.  When Tina understood his meaning, she was shocked and said, “No, Pickett!  I know you’re furious with him now, but he would be absolutely heartbroken.  He needs you, and I can’t take you from him.”

Pickett hung his head, but he let go of her wrist.  Then, he stepped across her fingers and kissed the tip of her nose.  This pulled out a smile from Tina; it was small, but genuine.  She then brought him to the tree, and he climbed onto the branches.  He then gave Tina a sad chirp and a little wave, which caused her heart to break even more.  She waved back and said as reassuringly as she could, “It’s going to be alright, Pickett.”

She felt her fingers being squeezed by the paw that was holding them, and she looked down at Dougal.  He looked up at her with those big eyes of his.  Newt had told her months ago that demiguises could live even longer than humans, and Dougal was at least four-score years old.  He must have seen a lot, and Tina didn’t doubt at all the wisdom of this insightful creature. 

Tina knelt down and gently embraced the silver-furred creature, who wrapped his long arms around her shoulders.  “Please take care of him, Dougal,” she whispered, her voice breaking.  When she pulled back, Tina kissed the top of his head before standing up.  With one last fond look at Pickett and Dougal, Tina turned and slowly walked back to the ladder that led out of the case.

Because the ladder was inside the shed, she couldn’t avoid Newt, even if he was fast asleep.  He looked younger, innocent and peaceful like this.  Tina not only forgave him then and there, but she no longer had any doubts about her feelings: she was in love with him.  Maybe he loved her, too, but what did that matter if it only made him unhappy?

With no anger in her broken heart but a lot of sadness, Tina walked to the cot.  Carefully, without magic, she removed his shoes and sets them on the floor beside the cot.  She then covered him with a blanket that had laid folded at the end of the cot.  Then, her body acting of its own free will, Tina reached out and stroked his bushy, tawny hair, gently brushing it off his forehead.  A soft moan came from him, though he didn’t wake up. 

It took all of the strength that she had left to climb up the ladder, climb out of the case, and shut it securely.  It felt like shutting away the pieces of her heart.

* * *

 

Now came a new problem: what to do with it?  She was leaving the country in a few hours, so she couldn’t just leave it in a room that was no longer leased to her.  She looked at the clock in the room: just past eleven o’clock.  Surely the pub wasn’t closed, and Paulie would be downstairs.  He seemed familiar with Newt; hopefully, he knew Newt’s address, or would have a better idea of what to do.

Picking up the case, Tina left her room and walked down the stairs to the pub.  It wasn’t particularly loud, just filled with low chattering and smoke coming from the patrons.  When the bar came into view, she found a surprising sight:

Theseus sat at the bar, a worried expression on his face, and holding a full glass of clear liquid between his hands.

Recalling Newt’s story of their family dinner, Tina didn’t know what to think of this man right now.  It was the expression of worry on his face – and her need for Newt to be taken care of – that compelled her to walk up to him.  “Mr. Scamander?”

He turned his head abruptly in her direction.  “Miss Goldstein!” he said, his voice matching the worry on his face. “My brother…”  His eyes caught sight of the suitcase that Tina held, and the tension in his shoulders loosened.  He looked back up at Tina, now looking somewhat nervous. “How is he?”

“Fast asleep,” replied Tina.  She then placed the suitcase in Theseus’s lap. “My portkey is departing just before five in the morning, and I doubt he’ll be awake before then.  Would you take care of him?  Be there when he wakes up?”

Her questions were much more loaded than she’d intended, but she found that she didn’t regret that at all.  Newt was hurting, and his brother had a hand in that.  She needed to know that she was leaving him in safe hands.

To his credit, Theseus firmly took the case and looked at it with both worry and regret.  “Of course,” he said softly.  Then he looked at Tina, and a new worry filled his face.  “Tina…I don’t know what my brother told you about this evening, but –”

Knowing that she was in no way ready for a conversation like this, Tina interrupted him firmly. “It doesn’t matter what he told me, because it’s none of my business.”  She hesitated, but then continued.  “But I need to ask you something, Theseus.”

The older man nodded.  “What is it?”

She bit her lip, hoping that Newt would not be angry with her for what she was about to do, but knew that she had to.  “When I met your brother six months ago, he carried a picture of Leta Lestrange in his case.  I didn’t see it in there this weekend, but he may have moved it somewhere else.  Please talk with your brother about this, otherwise this evening will not be the worst that you spoke of this afternoon.”  Her eyes were pleading now.  “I only want him to be happy.”

Theseus looked at her for a long moment, and by the nature of his gaze, Tina couldn’t help but wonder if this man shared her sister’s mind-reading ability (because she wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor under that stare).  Perhaps her bloodshot eyes were all that he needed to see, though.  Finally, he nodded and said firmly, “I will, Tina.  Merlin knows that we have a lot to talk about.  I only want him to be happy, as well.”

Not finding any trace of a lie, Tina nodded and managed to speak past the lump that had formed in her throat.  “Then good-bye, Mr. Scamander.”  She turned on her heel and exited the pub by way of the stairs up to the guest rooms.  She entered her own and locked the door behind her.

Exhaustion seemed to tumble down on her like a ton of bricks, so she walked to the bed and practically collapsed on the right side of it.  She immediately rolled over to the other side, though (she could smell Newt’s scent and the alcohol he’d drunk on the pillow he’d laid his head on an hour ago).

* * *

 

The sleep that Tina managed to get that night was not restful.  The dreams that she had were not the kind of fierce nightmares that made you wake up screaming, but they were the taunting kind that left no memory of their contents but a bad taste in her mind.  She was wide awake over an hour before she had set the alarm clock on the night-table to wake up.  When she had packed her suitcase and left the room, she hung the key on the doorknob (as Paulie had told her to do the previous day when she’d asked about checking out).  Since she was here on M.A.C.U.S.A. business, they had covered the expense of her room.

The pub downstairs was deserted when she entered, so she could only thank Paulie for his kindness and hospitality in her mind.  At the fireplace, she flooed herself from The Leaky Cauldron to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.  At this hour, there were only a few witches and wizards wandering about and travelling in the elevators.  She rode one up to the sixth floor and walked to the Portkey offices.  This time, the portkey was a battered old umbrella.  The witch overseeing her departure looked like she would much rather be asleep than at work at this hour; nothing like the sunny Deirdre who had welcomed her to England.

At exactly ten minutes to five in the morning, the portkey activated and Tina was pulled from England to the United States.  It felt more like being ripped.

* * *

 

Tina managed to land on her feet in the Arrivals Room of the portkey offices in M.A.C.U.S.A.  Jim, the same young wizard who had overseen her departure, was behind the desk in front of her.  “Welcome back, Goldstein!” he said, his Brooklyn voice far too chipper for this time of the morning.  Wait a minute…

“Hi, Jim, um…what time is it?” she said.

“It’s ten minutes ta midnight,” he replied, looking at his big, silver watch in his hand. “Welcome back ta American time!”

“Jim, I’ve never known anybody here to take such a liking to the coffee in the cafeteria,” she said wryly, looking at the mug on his desk.

He snorted.  “Are ya kiddin’, Goldstein?  This is from that all-night café round tha cornah.”

She managed the smallest of chuckles.  “Smart.  Well, have a good night.”

“Same to ya, Goldstein.”

With that, Tina apparated from that office to the sitting room of her and Queenie’s apartment.

* * *

 

To her surprise, the room was not empty.  She saw Queenie lying on the sofa, an open book resting on her stomach and a lamp still on.  She’d been waiting for her.

Only a few seconds after Tina had arrived in the apartment, Queenie stirred and woke.  When her eyes landed on Tina, she smiled and moved to get up.  “Teenie, you’re back!  Oh, my goodness, tell me everyth–”

She stopped talking so abruptly that she could have been hit with a sudden silencing spell.  The smile vanished from her face as her sister’s mind opened up to her, and Tina offered absolutely no resistance.  She _wante_ d her little sister to find out all that had happened this way.  She couldn’t talk about it now, even if she wanted to.  A large lump was in her throat and hot tears filled her eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard Queenie say in a tone that matched the state of her heart: “Oh, no, Teenie…”

Then the dam broke, because now she was in the safe and secure place that she needed to let herself break down. 

Tina’s suitcase fell to the floor as her own knees gave way.  She crumpled as sobs burst from her body, and Queenie was kneeling by her in less than a second.  The little sister held her big sister tightly, and she cried right along with Tina.  And the big sister held onto the little sister for dear life as she let herself fully give in to her heartbreak.


	12. Twelve

When Tina woke up the next morning, she was in her own bed.  Strong sunlight peaked through the gaps in the curtains, which told her that it was late in the morning.  As she sat up, she remembered how Queenie had held her as she’d let all her tears out, and then how she’d helped her change and get into bed.  Under any other circumstances, Tina would be feeling absolutely humiliated at putting such emotion on display like that.  But she and Queenie hid nothing from each other (and Tina couldn’t if she tried), and she was glad that she hadn’t tried to last night. 

A distant memory of her mother comforting her after she’d accidently burned her hand when she was four came to her: _“You cry when you need to cry, Pumpkin; there’s no shame in that, even when you grow up.”_

Tina reached into her pajama top and pulled out the old, golden locket that she always wore.  Only she and Queenie had the power to open it, and that was done by kissing it.  Inside, there was a photo of her mother and one of her father.  They smiled lovingly at her, and Tina managed a small smile in return even as her heart twisted a bit.  Though it had been nearly sixteen years since dragon-pox had taken them, Tina still missed her parents every day.

“I miss them, too, Teenie.”

Queenie’s voice was soft, and Tina wasn’t surprised.  She leaned against her sister as Queenie sat on the bed beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.  Both sisters looked at the smiling photos for a few minutes before Tina took a deep breath and closed the locket.  She turned to Queenie.  “Thank you, Queenie, for last night.  Not just trying to wait up for me, but for taking care of me.  I needed it…to let go, I mean.”

Queenie nodded.  “I know, Teenie.  And I’m just glad that I got to return the favor.  I’ve lost count of how many times you did the same for me.  When we were kids, at Ilvermorny and you would sneak into the Pukwudgie wing, and after Jacob was obliviated.”

Tina warmly hugged her sister, and when they pulled apart, Queenie said, “Come on.  I’ve got flapjacks on the stove.”

For the first time since the previous evening, Tina managed a real smile.  Flapjacks were her favorite breakfast.

* * *

 

The two sisters ate in comfortable silence for the majority of the meal.  Tina was the one to break it.  “Have you been up for long?”

“Just a few hours,” said Queenie. “You know how I like to get some chores and errands done first thing in the mornings on my days off.”

Tina nodded.  “You didn’t go see Jacob yet, then?”  The auror knew that Queenie loved to visit Jacob at his bakery in the very early hours of the morning, which is when all bakeries really began their work.  Since it meant much less people around to see them, and Queenie was a morning person anyway, that worked out well for them.

Queenie shook her head.  “I wanted to make sure to be here when you woke up.  I’ve only nipped out once to run some quick errands, and that didn’t take long at all.”

Tina smiled at Queenie.  “Well, I have my meeting with President Picquery in two hours.  You can go and see him then, even though I’m sure it will be crowded in the bakery.”

“How about I bring him over for dinner tonight?  He can bring all of your favorites from the bakery, and I’ll make a pot roast as close to Mom’s as I can.”

Under other circumstances, Tina would try to refuse and say that she wasn’t worth that kind of trouble.  But her heart still felt raw and ripped, and an evening with Queenie and Jacob sounded worlds better than an evening left to her horrible memories of the previous evening.  So, Tina nodded and said, “I would really like that.”

Queenie, of course, knew how unlike Tina this easy acceptance of her offer was.  She also knew just how much her sister was hurting.  So, she took Tina’s hand in hers and said, “I’m really proud of you, Teenie.”

Not expecting this comment, Tina raised an eyebrow at her little sister.  “What in the world for?”

“After what happened last evening, you have every right to be as angry as you are sad.  But you’re still empathetic to him when a lot of others would only be furious.”

Tina looked at their joined hands, considering Queenie’s words.  Finally, she sighed.  “I suppose I am…though being furious would be easier, I’m sure.  I just…can’t find it in me to be, when I know how much that evening must have hurt to him, probably more than it hurt me.  But I can’t say that I’m not angry with others, like his brother, and Leta, but most of all, his father.”

Queenie’s expression became murderous, a very rare thing for her.  Tina knew more than most that it took a lot to get Queenie truly angry, but when she _was_ truly angry, nothing and nobody was safe.  Shaking her head, she finally said, “I know that you heard all of those rumors and stories about the Lestrange family, just like me.  How can anybody say that people like _that_ , who have done such horrible things, are better just because of their family name?”

“I don’t know,” said Tina, shaking her head sadly. “I’ve witnessed a few exchanges of prejudice on the streets and in gin joints against our people, but never against me personally.”  She looked at her sister with some apprehension.  “Have you ever…?”

Queenie sighed, her expression still angry.  “Never directly.  But I’ve caught a few thoughts sometimes after I’ve given my name, in shops or places like that…”  She shook her head.  “We’re pretty lucky, I suppose.  At least here, in a city that’s made up of so many immigrants that make up entire communities and neighborhoods, it’s a bit freer.”

“And safer,” said Tina. “And, though our magical community has some terrible ideas about No-Maj relations,” (Queenie smiled at her gratefully), “we truly don’t give a damn what anybody’s gender, race or culture is.  Our president is a dark-skinned woman; that’s certainly not true in the No-Maj community right now.”

“But hopefully, it will be someday,” said Queenie, and Tina nodded in agreement.

The rest of breakfast passed in silence. 

* * *

 

After the dishes had been cleaned up, Tina went through her morning routine and dressed for her meeting with Picquery.  Coming out of her room, she found Queenie magically mending one of her dresses.  The blonde turned her attention to the brunette when the latter walked into the room.

“Well, I’m off,” said Tina. “If I’m not back in an hour or two, then I’m probably taking a walk or catching up on some paperwork.  But I’ll be back in time for dinner, I promise.”

Queenie just looked at her for a long minute.  Then, she put down her wand, walked up to her sister, and took her hands in hers.  “He’ll come back, Teenie.  I know it.  And I’ll bet that you’ll have a long letter from him before the day is over begging your forgiveness.”

Tina hung her head.  “He won’t write, Queenie.  He told me before last night that he wouldn’t be able to write me until his book was finished.  The publication date was already pushed back once; I’m sure that can’t happen again.”

“Well, if he doesn’t write, I know he’ll come back.  He promised you a copy of his book in person, and he’ll keep his word.  He’s that kinda guy, and you know it.”

Tina’s eyes filled with tears that she blinked away when they blurred the sight of her shoes.  “Maybe…but nothing will come of it…I’m not what he wants or needs…”

“ _Yes, you are,_ ” Queenie said firmly as she brought Tina’s face back up to look at her. “Don’t you dare doubt that, Teenie.  What happened last night hopefully makes him realize how much that’s true.  And if, for whatever reason, he still doesn’t by the time he comes back, then he’ll have to deal with me.”

Of course, Tina couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her.  She hugged her sister tightly until her eyes were clear again.  “Thanks, Queenie,” she said in a hoarse voice. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Queenie nodded and gave a small smile as Tina walked out of the apartment.  And as Tina made her way out of the building and down the street towards M.A.C.U.S.A. headquarters, she managed to find a little brightness in the world around her, knowing that she had the best little sister in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody who wanted to see what happened when Newt went from drunk to hungover to a VERY regretful sober, I'm sorry if I disappointed you. This story will be from Tina's POV, as it has been from the beginning. I may write a companion piece to this in the near future that takes place in Newt's POV, if there's a high demand. Until then, don't worry: I won't leave you hanging for the next chapter long.


	13. Thirteen

And so, days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into a month.  ‘ _Time heals all wounds_ ’ was a familiar saying to Tina Goldstein, but there were several reasons why she wasn’t sure that she believed it. 

It had been over fifteen years since she and Queenie had become orphans, but she missed her parents every single day. 

It had been seven months since Tina had been reinstated to the investigative team, but she still worked as hard and carefully as she could to make up for her past mistakes. 

It had been about a month since her weekend in London, but Tina still thought of Newt every day and dreamed of him every night.

So, every day, Tina wishes for that saying to become absolutely true.

* * *

 

Tina loved to take walks in New York City.  No matter what mood she was in, a walk always seemed to be an option for her.  If in a good mood, a walk made it even better.  If in a bad mood, a walk always calmed her down.  If the weather were lovely, as it was on this Friday afternoon in June, all the better.

The young auror exited the Walworth building more than ready to enjoy the perfect weather.  She had learned long ago to find moments of happiness in the small things in life.  Queenie was better at it than she was, but she truly made an effort to do this, especially in the last month.  However, Tina settled for moments of peace rather than happiness now.  She felt as though she had left her happiness across the Atlantic Ocean a month ago, and it could be a long time before some of it managed to find her again.

Wanting to truly enjoy the weather, Tina walked to Central Park.  She knew it well, from a childhood full of outings here to an adulthood staking out criminals here.  Her favorite spots were well-established in her mind by now.  Since it was a beautiful day, and she had just finished a good day’s work with a weekend off-duty in front of her, Tina decided to spend some time at her first-choice spot.

The Bethesda Fountain had always held fascination for Tina.  The creature atop the fountain was what No-Majs called an ‘angel.’  She had seen images of these angels in many cemeteries, several churches and museums, usually in passing as she worked.  As far as she could tell, their only power was that of flight, given the huge and bird-like wings these beings had.  However, to a No-Maj, that would be a great power indeed that they could only dream of.  She always meant to ask Jacob what he knew about these beings, but it always slipped her mind until she saw an image of one again.

So, Tina settled herself comfortably on a bench near the fountain.  Sometimes, she would bring a book with her on these occasions, but she hadn’t today.  So, she settled for watching the park-goers coming and going.  She smiled at the sight of two little girls chasing each other around the fountain, one fair-haired and one dark-haired.  How many times as children had she and Queenie done just that…

“Hello.”

Tina blinked.  Surely, she’d imagined hearing that voice.  It _couldn’t_ be that voice.  But even so, she felt the presence of someone standing several paces to her left, where the voice had come from.  Her heart beginning to pound, Tina very slowly turned her head to the left.

She blinked again, wanting to be sure that her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her.  They weren’t.  Newt Scamander was indeed standing there.

Tina’s first impression was that, in the revealing light of the afternoon sun, the man looked far from his best.  It looked as though he’d barely slept for some time, that he’d lost some weight, and that he’d fallen a day or two behind in shaving his face.  Her instincts upon seeing that he really was there were torn: part of her wanted to take him in her arms, and part of her wanted to run away as fast as she could.

In the end, she did neither of these things, but only replied softly, “Hello.”

Newt, who held the handles of his case with both hands, shifted from one foot to another for a moment before asking meekly, “M-may I sit down?”

Though her instinct to run was becoming more powerful than her instinct to gather him close to her, Tina had a good head on her shoulders that told her to stay calm and reasonable.  So, she gave a somewhat-curt nod in response.

Newt sat down on the opposite side of the bench, careful not to sit very close to her.  He set his case down on the ground between them, close to his feet.  Tina looked down at it and noticed that two strong lines of twine were bound around the exterior.

“Thanks for the precaution,” she said, awkwardly pointing at the case and keeping her gaze on it rather than him.

Newt replied, “Yes.  Even with the more secure locks that I told you about, the Ministry insisted on every precaution.  Initially, my request to come back here was blocked, due to what happened last time.  If it hadn’t been for Theseus using a lot of his connections and favors, I wouldn’t have gotten the request approved.”

Tina listened to this silently.  She had been working so hard in her mind to prepare herself for the possible disappointment of Newt not coming back.  Of course it should have occurred to her that his return to America may not have happened because of past events.  That made perfect sense.  It also relieved her somewhat that Theseus had helped Newt come back.  That had to mean that the brothers were on better terms or were trying to be at least.

“I see,” she said in that same soft tone.

She felt his gaze on her like a hot ray from the June sun.  Swallowing, she met his gaze.  Those eyes that seemed to hold blue, green, hazel and gold all at once seemed to be drinking her in like a starving man in the desert.

“Are you alright?”  The question burst from his lips as though he’d been holding it in for some time – most likely, for a month.

Feeling her cheeks beginning to burn (and her instinct to practically pummel him strengthen) Tina turned her head to look at the fountain as she replied, “I…can’t complain.”  Tina looked around to make sure No-Majs were close enough to hear them.  There weren’t, but Tina still kept her voice low.  “Work keeps me busy.  Picquery put me on the team of investigators charged with tracking down any of _his_ followers, because if _he_ were ever to escape, it would take help from his followers.”

“Well, Merlin knows that those fanatics would go to any lengths for him,” said Newt, his tone dark.

Tina nodded.  “Well, we’re doing our best to round them up and get them talking.  It’s hard work, but Queenie makes sure that I’m not overtaxing myself.  You know that nothing gets past her.”

Newt managed a hollow chuckle.  “That I do.”

The two lapsed into an awkward silence for a while, and settled for watching the sights around them.  Tina didn’t know what to say or what to do now.  Hadn’t Queenie told her that Newt would come back, though he hadn’t written at all since her weekend in London?  Truthfully, Tina hadn’t known whether or not she’d wanted Queenie to be right.  Of course she wanted to see Newt again; one always wants to see the person that they’re in love with again.  But what would he want when he did?  Especially when he’d already expressed that he didn’t want to return her feelings?

“So…” Tina broke the silence, but she didn’t look at him. “How long are you in town for?”

“Well…my book will be officially released on the 30th.”

“That’s Thursday, so just less than a week.”

“Yes, so I have to be back in England then.  I have a return portkey scheduled that day, early in the morning.  I booked a room at The Prancing Unicorn for the duration of my stay.”

Tina nodded.  That made sense; that inn was the equivalent of The Leaky Cauldron in London.  So he would be here for close to a week…if he only meant to give her his book, that was a trip that would last no more than a day…

She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, which were shaking and resting on her lap.  “What do you want from me, Newt?”  She wished that her voice didn’t sound so broken as she spoke, but it was the question that needed to be asked now or else Tina felt she would explode.

Tina felt Newt scooch closer to her on the bench.  Her heart rate increased, and she kept her gaze on her hands.  Out of the corner of her eye, though, she caught Newt reaching into an inner pocket of his blue coat.  Then, he placed a parcel wrapped in brown paper and twine in her hands carefully.

“It’s the first copy printed,” said Newt softly. “And I want you to have it.”

His book…as he’d promised her…but then, Newt reached into his inner coat pocket again.  What he pulled out was a sealed envelope.  Tina could see by its volume that it was full of at least several sheets of folded parchment.  On the face of the envelop was her first name in Newt’s handwriting.  He holds it out to her.

Resting the parcel on her lap, Tina’s hands reach up to take the envelope.  As they do, Newt’s freckled and scarred hands very gently encircle her own.  Just as she remembers, his palms and fingers are rough with old callouses, but his touch is gentle and warm.  A silent gasp escapes her lips, and her heart can’t help but stir.

Newt’s head had leaned in, and she felt his breath against her ear as he spoke  His voice remained soft and rich with emotion. “There is no excuse…for the abominable way for I behaved…I only hope that this will help you to understand someday.  Please, Tina.  Read it when you can.”

Tina’s trembling fingers gripped the envelope, and she nodded.  She didn’t trust herself to speak past the lump in her throat, especially as tears filled her eyes.  _So this is it…not only his apology, but his farewell, too…_

A traitorous tear fell from her left eye and onto the envelope, blurring the ‘a’ at the end of her name.  At once, one of Newt’s hands left hers and went up to her cheek.  “ _Tina_ ,” he said softly, his voice cracking.

Feeling exposed, humiliated, and heartbroken, Tina jumped to her feet and had barely said, “I have to go,” before walking away as fast as she could.

Tina didn’t look back because she couldn’t.  If this was the last time that Newt wanted see her, she would rather his last memory of her be of her retreating back than her crying face.

* * *

 

When Tina’s long walk home ended and she was in her apartment once more, she shut the door and leaned back against it for a moment.  Catching her breath, she still held Newt’s parcel and letter close to her chest, as she had during her whole walk.

Finally, she lifted her head and called out, “Queenie, you home?”  Then, she shook her head, remembering that Queenie was spending tonight at Jacob’s.  Though a part of her was sad that her sister wasn’t here, a bigger part of her was glad that she had the chance to be alone.  She held out the parcel and the envelope in front of her. 

Yes, alone was better for this.

Not feeling at all hungry for supper, Tina walked past the kitchen and into her bedroom.  After shutting that door, she settled onto her bed and placed both items in front of her on the bedspread.

_Which do I open first?_

Eventually, Tina decided on the parcel.  Carefully, she untied the twine and unwrapped the brown paper.  Just as Newt had said, the leather binding of the small book was scarlet.  The embossed lettering was gold, and the title seemed to burn through her eyes like sunlight:

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ **

“Oh, my…” Tina breathed, as the memory of seven months ago came back to her.  She’d never imagined, in a million years, that Newt would really name his book with the title that she had called it at the docks.  It hadn’t been a serious suggestion; she’d meant it as a light-hearted tease, knowing that was what he wanted his book to be about.

Her heart was warm as she opened the book to read…


	14. Fourteen

A few hours later, Tina closed the book.  Once she’d started reading, she hadn’t been able to stop, and she hadn’t wanted to.  The book was everything that she’d hoped it would be; no, it exceeded all of her expectations and hopes.  Newt had succeeded in what he’d set out to do with this book, both in what his publisher had asked for and his own wishes about portraying the creatures that he loved.  And she couldn’t have been prouder of him.

Reverently, she set the beautiful little book down on her bedside table, knowing that this would be far from the last time that she would read it.  Then, with a deep breath, Tina turned to the remaining item in front of her on the bedspread: Newt’s letter. 

Tina wouldn’t deny it: she was terrified of what it would hold.  An apology and an explanation, most likely, but what else?  A request to completely forget their weekend in London, both the good and the bad?  A wish for them to go back to a purely distant and platonic relationship?  Or, worst of all, could it hold a final goodbye?

Well, whatever it held, Tina only knew that she needed to know.  Only then would she know how to move forward, which was something she hadn’t known how to do this past month. 

Picking up the full envelope, Tina handled it as if it were a No-Maj explosive rather than a letter.  With equal care, she opened it and pulled out the folded pieces of parchment that had been sealed inside.  There were at least six pages, all covered in Newt’s handwriting.  Making sure to take deep and even breaths, Tina unfolded the pages of parchment and began to read what Newt had written her…

* * *

 

_Dearest Tina,_

_This will be the most important letter that I have ever written in my life, yet I hardly know where to begin.  I hadn’t planned on doing this in a letter; you deserve to hear everything that you need to hear from me, face to face.  However, as you know, oration is not my strong suit under even the best of circumstances, and this is something that I cannot afford to bugger up.  If I have not made anything clear in this letter, please do not hesitate to tell me and I will do the best I can to clarify what I can._

_I suppose as good a place to start as any is the morning after we last saw each other.  As you can well imagine, I woke up late in the morning feeling absolutely sick to my stomach.  It was a mountainous effort just to climb out of my case in one piece.  Once outside the case, I barely registered that I was back in my own flat.  I didn’t even notice Theseus until he shoved a vial into my hand and ordered me to drink its contents._

_The potion that he gave me turned out to be a cure for the after-effects of alcohol.  This wasn’t the pleasant, sweet-tasting kind that erased all unwanted memories, either.  This was the kind that tasted like a mixture of garlic and vinegar, and the kind that restores all memories of the intoxication period in your mind in very vivid detail._

_Once I comprehended all that had happened the previous night, I was horrified to the point of nearly having a panic attack.  Had Theseus not been there, I may well have succumbed to that first impulse.  My second impulse was to run straight back to the Leaky Cauldron and beg for your forgiveness on my knees.  However, it was nearly noon by the time I had woken up, so you were long gone from the country by then.  So, my third impulse was to go to the Ministry or the docks, whichever would give me passage to America first.  But Theseus stopped me with a legitimate reason: after what happened the last time I was abroad, there was no way I would be given permission to leave this country in a day.  Besides, he said that the two of us were not going to go anywhere or do anything else until we’d had a serious talk about what had to be talked about._

_He was right, of course.  What happened at the restaurant that evening showed plainly enough that some crucial things needed to be talked about and sorted out.  We spent the rest of the day in my flat talking, between lots of biscuits and several pots of tea._

_Now, I must pause and go back, Tina.  I must go back to where this all started.  You deserve to know what lay at the root of what happened last month._

_When I was at Hogwarts, I was an outsider.  Besides being extremely shy and self-conscious, my interest in magical creatures far exceeded any other student’s, and this was seen as strange, even among my fellow Hufflepuffs.  I had only one friend, and that was Leta.  Though she was of Slytherin house, she too had a deep interest in magical creatures, and she too was an outsider – though for a different reason than myself._

_Her reason was because of her family name: Lestrange.  I know that you and Queenie know something of her family’s history.  By the time she came to Hogwarts, her family name was already well known in England.  However, while Leta was at school, members of her family made the headlines by spear-heading a campaign in the ministry that would bar all muggle-borns from attending Hogwarts.  Though this was hardly the first time a group had tried to do this, it certainly made Leta’s name the equivalent of mud at school._

_As for Leta herself…well, I was so grateful not to be alone that, for years, I tended to look the other way when it came to some of her…less than desirable qualities.  Though she didn’t share in the mania that her family was going through about muggle-borns, she still believed that they were less-deserving of any kind of consideration than those of pure-blooded families.  She also could be very sensitive, and have a volatile temper.  Anybody who disagreed with her was, not only wrong, but her enemy.  And considering the way that most students assumed the worst of her because of her name and house, I couldn’t blame her sometimes._

_You have to understand, Tina, that I was just so happy to find another person who didn’t mind my company and was interested in what I was interested in.  The only other person like that in my life was my mother.  As we got older, we would start sneaking out to the grounds, even the Forbidden Forest, at night, in order to see the creatures native to the grounds.  Leta made it seem fun to break the rules, and we were never caught (though I think Dumbledore may have suspected once or twice)._

_As for the nature of our relationship, the best way to describe it is that we were close friends.  In our sixth year, we did sometimes…experiment physically.  That’s also the best way that I can describe it.  While she was never in danger of falling pregnant, we did sometimes go far beyond innocent kisses.  There was never a romantic declaration or intention between us, though; Leta would always say that we were just close friends, and I didn’t want to lose the only companion that I had._

_I’m not proud of this, Tina.  All I can say is, we were teenagers, we were curious – at least, Leta was curious, and I thought that I was in love.  I hope that you can understand that, though I wouldn’t blame you if you thought less of me for this.  I certainly did, especially when it all collapsed._

_Near the middle of our seventh year, a jarvey that Leta was keeping and trying to train escaped, and it attacked another student.  The girl, a first year, got some nasty bites, but she made a full recovery.  Nevertheless, it was a serious violation, and the school knew that we were the only two who would even try to keep and train a jarvey.  Before we were summoned to see the headmaster, Leta came to me in tears.  She told me what would happen if she were expelled, and how badly her family would react.  Considering their reputation, and the stories that she had told me of how harshly they punished her and her siblings at home, I believed her.  She didn’t ask me to take the blame, but she begged me not to say that it was her._

_When we saw the headmaster, and he asked if either of us had kept this creature against school rules, I took the blame.  I knew where Leta had kept the jarvey, so I claimed that was where I myself kept it.  Considering my reputation for loving all creatures, no matter how dangerous, it was not hard for the headmaster to believe me._

_I took the blame because she was my only friend, and I knew that my family would not be nearly as horrible to me as hers would have been, had she been expelled.  Yes, my father would be furious, but I’d never lived up to his expectations and never expected to.  I honestly thought at the time that it was the right thing to do._

_The matter was investigated and discussed as to my punishment, which could very well have been expulsion.  Professor Dumbledore, whom you know was my Transfiguration professor, was my advocate from the beginning.  Some of this he told me later, but here is what happened.  Apparently, one of Leta’s hairclips was found at the site where she kept the jarvey, but I still adamently took the blame.  Dumbledore, though, still stood by me and argued against full expulsion; he has the ability to see through to the true nature of anybody.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a gift for Legilimency, whether through birth (like Queenie) or by learning (which he is certainly clever enough to do)._

_Eventually, a compromise was come to.  The presence of Leta’s hairclip at the site meant that she at least had knowledge of it being kept illegally, but since I had confessed and Leta came from a powerful pure-blood family that had donated a lot to Hogwarts in the past, I was kicked out of school.  However, Dumbledore must have convinced the headmaster that I was, if not innocent then not the ring-leader, because I was allowed to keep my wand.  Since I was in my final year and an excellent student up until this point, I would be allowed to complete my N.E.W.T. courses through correspondence courses and independent study; Dumbledore was appointed as a school guardian to oversee that.  In the summer after my class graduated, I was able to sit for my exams alone and walk away with a complete education._

_But in one way, the only way that mattered to me at the time, I had failed in what I’d hoped to accomplish by confessing:  I still lost my closest friend.  Throughout the whole process, Leta never said anything, to the school or to me.  She ceased talking to me, and never contacted me after I’d left.  I wrote her a few letters, but she never responded.  By the time I’d finished school, I knew that it must be over._

_I was heartbroken, to say the least.  But my heart hardened after it broke, though I didn’t let myself think about it consciously.  I decided that my work would be enough, and so that is what I made my life about.  As I got older and more years passed, I convinced myself that I would be perfectly content on my own.  I kept a picture of Leta in my case all these years because I still had moments when I was lonely and I missed her friendship.  I also had a small hope of someday seeing her again and reconciling – or maybe that was just fooling myself._

_When I saw her entering the restaurant on Theseus’s arm, it was the first time that I’d seen her since I’d left school; not once in between did she ever contact me._

_That is the whole story, and until recently, Theseus knew none of it.  That may surprise you, but let me explain._

_As you know, Theseus is five years older than me.  Because of that, and that we were in different school houses, we didn’t interact a lot at school.  After that, we would exchange the occasional letter and see each other on the holidays, but it was minimal.  Theseus was going through his studies and eventual training as an auror; you know that that is not an easy or short process.  Besides that, we were so different and had so little in common; it wasn’t until we were both adults well into our careers that we started to become closer.  For a long time, all Theseus knew about my relationship with Leta was that she was my best friend at school.  That is because, ever since I left Hogwarts, I refused to talk about what happened and never confided in anybody about it._

_That changed after you left, and I told Theseus everything that day in my flat.  It was difficult to get through it all, but I was determined not to leave anything out.  Nothing is ever settled until it is settled right, you know?  Theseus listened, but he got more and more agitated as I went on, pacing by the end of it.  Clearly, Leta hadn’t told him anything, either.  It was some time before he calmed down._

_Now, it was Theseus’s turn to tell me his own story.  He had met Leta for the first time several years ago at a Ministry function.  From there, they would often run into each other at various functions, parties and social gatherings.  They would chat, sometimes flirt, in passing.  It wasn’t until this past autumn that they decided to date, and they’ve been a couple since the Christmas holidays._

_During their courtship, I inevitably came up in conversation, since I was something the two had in common.  Apparently, Leta told Theseus that, while we were good friends at Hogwarts, we ‘parted on unfortunate terms,’ we ‘drifted apart’ and hadn’t spoken for years.  She also said that our parting was through ‘no fault of my own.’  I was glad to hear that she was honest about that, at least.  Two weeks before you arrived, Leta found out that she was pregnant and told Theseus.  It was an unplanned surprise, but Theseus offered his hand in marriage.  Apparently, he’d already been contemplating it for a few weeks._

_Theseus apologized to me then; he said that he’d had a strong feeling that Leta wasn’t telling him everything, therefore neither was I, but he’d never pushed either of us for the whole truth.  I suppose my brother and I have more in common than I thought: we’ve both been guilty of ignoring the warning signs in order to preserve our idea of happiness._

_Honestly, Tina, if he had asked me to tell him the truth, I don’t know that I would have.  I had never spoken of this to anybody – even Queenie, because she got it from my mind, not my mouth – and I would probably have retreated.  Perhaps that horrible dinner had a silver lining: it was the only way that all of this would have come to the surface._

_Well, now a month has passed.  Theseus and Leta are still engaged; they have a baby on the way, and I think there is real love between them.  However, they’ve decided not to rush the wedding, scandal be damned.  Theseus is still quite angry that Leta hadn’t been honest with him about her history with me, and Leta seems willing to do whatever Theseus is comfortable with._

_I spoke with her the day after Theseus and I talked in the Leaky Cauldron.  It was so strange…she’s a complete stranger to me now.  Perhaps she always was, and I only saw what I wanted to see in her when we were teenagers.  Now we are adults, and everything has changed.  She seems to have matured and calmed somewhat, though I still recognize the fiery nature still inside her.  But she fully admitted to me that her actions, both in the past and recently, all boiled down to pure cowardice.  I had no trouble believing that, but I was glad that she was able to admit it to the both of us.  She also seems to genuinely love my brother, and wants to be worthy of him and their child._

_I truly hope that she is genuine, for my brother’s sake and for the sake of my future niece or nephew.  It may be a long time before I can ever truly trust Leta again, or have any kind of easy relationship with her.  But we must move on, for the sake of my family – soon to be_ our _family.  So, I accepted her apology and said I hoped I could forgive her someday._

_This past month, I have worked almost without stopping to finish my book.  But my primary motivation had nothing to do with meeting the deadlines: the sooner that I finished my book, the sooner that I could keep my promise and come back to you.  While I worked, so did Theseus in making it possible for me to return to the United States.  I’m extremely grateful for that, because he managed it in the end.  I am writing this the evening before my portkey departs just after three o’clock in the afternoon.  If the weather is fine in the city tomorrow, I will see if you will follow your tradition of walking to your favorite spot in the park after work._

_Tina…I have no right to ask anything of you, not after the way that I’ve behaved.  Not just after my family dinner, but not telling you anything about Leta until now.  All I can say is that it was a part of my life that I wanted to lock away and never open up about to anybody.  But I’ve recently learned that you can’t move on from anything unless you’ve faced it head-on._

_Ever since I took that potion hours after you left, I’ve been haunted by what I said to you, how I must have appeared to you…and how much I hurt you.  I know I did, because I’ve come to know you.  But even with that, you took care of me.  You had every right to throw me out with the trash, but you didn’t.  You put me back into my case and made sure that I was taken care of before you left.  A giver, through and through…and I don’t deserve you._

_There is something I must finish.  The last thing I said to you was a statement that I didn’t finish, so please allow me to finish it now:_

_I swore to myself after Leta that I’d never let myself fall so far again…and then I met you…and I’m so glad that I did.  Merlin knows that we had an awkard start, swept up in a dangerous adventure that nearly killed us both.  But I couldn’t have asked for a better companion at my side._

_You, Queenie and Jacob became the first true friends that I’ve ever had.  None of you used me or manipulated me to your advantage.  In the hands of so many, the power of a Legilimens would be used to trick, trap and blackmail; Queenie, though, has a pure heart and uses that power to help and understand.  Jacob had every reason to fear and distrust us from the start; instead, he put his trust in us and let magic into his heart, in more ways than one._

_And you…you wonderful, amazing, lovely, selfless witch…where can I begin with you?  I can’t begin, because I don’t want this, us, to end.  I don’t want to lose you, Tina.  I also don’t only want you in my life as a friend, pen-pal, and confidante.  That day we spent together in London was the best day I’ve had in a long time, perhaps ever.  Do you know why?  Because, with you, I feel safe, at ease, free to be myself, as I never have with anybody else.  Even with Leta, I always held back at least a little, still afraid that she wouldn’t be my friend anymore._

_But you never made me feel afraid.  Not once.  When I saw you in Theseus’s office that day, I thought that my heart would lift me right off the ground.  I knew what I was doing when we kissed in that booth.  I’d known how I felt for some time, and I won’t deny that it frightened me, which is why I never said anything in my letters.  But seeing you again chased that fear away, because this was_ you _, Tina.  I don’t know how better to say it.  I have no reason to fear when I am with you._

_If my senseless actions of that night have driven you away for good, I will understand, and I will do whatever you want me to do.  If you are still reading this letter, then I am already getting more than I deserve.  There only remains one thing to tell you now._

_Losing you would be the greatest regret of my life, Tina.  Because I love you, very much.  You may not believe me, and I wouldn’t blame you, but it’s the truth and it always will be._

_Yours,_

_Newt_

* * *

 

…By the time Tina was finished, her tears had fallen on the pages just as Newt’s had when he’d written it; the smudges that had littered them intermittendly could be explained no other way.

It took Tina less than thirty seconds of silence to tuck the letter into her blazer’s inner pocket, get up from her bed, and disapparate from her flat.


	15. Fifteen

When Tina apparated, she landed in an alleyway behind The Prancing Unicorn.  Like The Leaky Cauldron in London, this was a building squeezed in between two others on a busy city street that No-Majs walked right past since they weren’t able to see it.  She let herself in at the back entrance (for that alley was the official apparition point for those staying or visiting the establishment). 

Tina approached the front desk, where a young witch with apple-red curls sat reading a magazine _._  “Excuse me,” she said impatiently.

The young witch looked up from the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_ , clearly annoyed at her night shift being interrupted.  The name-plate on the desk said _Bianca._ “Yeah?”

“I’m here to see a guest, Newt Scamander.”  Tina just barely managed to keep it from being an order.

Seeming to move at a glacially slow pace, Bianca lowered her magazine and opened the sign-in ledger.  She scanned the names and then looked up at her.  “You Tina Goldstein?”

Tina blinked.  “Um, yes, I am, why?”

“The English guest said to give Tina Goldstein a key to his room if she came to visit,” said Bianca. “Let’s see your identification.”

Still in a state of exhilarated shock, Tina pulled out her credentials and flipped them open for Bianca to see.  Bianca examined them, nodded, and took out a key from the drawer.  On the ring it hung on was a label numbered 7.

“Up the stairs and on the left,” said Bianca.  Then she smirked.  “Nice job, honey.  He’s a cute one.”

Tina’s cheeks flamed with color, and she let out a high-pitched chuckle before fleeing up the stairs.  Turning left, she soon saw room number 7.  Biting her lip, Tina was about to knock when she changed her mind.  Pressing her ear to the door, she strained to hear any sign of movement from within.  There was none.  Stepping back and looking down, she saw some light coming through the crack of the shut door, which meant that he wasn’t sleeping.  Most likely Newt was in his suitcase with his creatures.

Her hand was shaking as she raised the key, and she had to steady it with the other hand before she put it in the lock.  She then opened the door as quietly as she could, poking her head around first.  As she’d guessed, the room was empty and his suitcase lay closed in the middle of the room.  After shutting the door behind her, Tina pocketed the key and approached the suitcase.

But then, she stopped.  Her heart screamed at her to climb into the case, find Newt, and jump into his arms.  But her mind held her back, and she knew why.  Newt had said in his letter that, if he hadn’t clarified anything sufficiently for her, that she should ask.  Well, she still had some questions…what were they?

She paced for a minute, and then her eyes landed on the desk in the room.  It had some blank sheets of parchment, two quills and a pot of ink – standard for all inns and hotels.  Yes, writing them down would help her.  So, she walked over to the desk and hunched over it as she began to jot down the words that came to her mind.

As she did so, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.  The movement of a suitcase lid opening…her heart began to pound.  The strangled gasp that she heard made her straighten and turn towards the suitcase. 

There was Newt, his head and shoulders sticking out of the case, his eyes wide with shock and hope as he drank her in.  “Tina…you came,” he breathed.

Tina gulped.  Her logical mind was quickly losing any kind of control as she returned his gaze, remembering the last words of his letter.  Before her mind checked out completely, Tina blurted out, “I have some questions.”

_Morrigan, why did my voice have to crack?!_

Newt blinked, and then hurried out of the case as he said, “Oh, um, of course, yes, whatever you need.”  After he’d locked the suitcase, Newt straightened and faced Tina. 

Her heart began to pound even harder.  He was without his blue coat, revealing his topaz-colored waistcoat, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up above his elbows.  To top it off, his usual bowtie was absent, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone…

_Tina!  The paper in your hands!_

“Right, um…” Tina pulled her gaze away from him and looked down at the piece of parchment she’d been writing on.  There were only a few words written down, each representing a lingering question that the letter hadn’t answered.  They looked incredibly stupid right now – and it didn’t help that her hands were shaking – but she knew that she had to do this.

“First…the picture, Leta’s picture…Queenie told me about it seven months ago, but I’ve never seen it, then or last month…do you still have it?”  She kept her eyes on the paper as she spoke, hating the question that she asked, but she couldn’t help it.

“No,” said Newt, in a voice that Tina was compelled to look up at him again.  His gaze was as firm and warm as his tone. “I got rid of it on my voyage back to England seven months ago.  My time in New York showed me what true friendship was, and while I still had a lot of things to work out, I knew that I could no longer hold onto what was more of a delusion than a memory.”

That answer was better than Tina had expected, and she very nearly ran to him then and there.  But she had more questions.  She nodded and looked back down at her paper; she didn’t notice that Newt had taken a step closer to her.

“Okay, um…”  Her next question was even harder, so she held the paper tighter and kept her eyes trained on the piece of parchment, as she had before.  “Your father…I know that you two never had a, um, an easy relationship…and I would hate to…c-cause further –”

“Tina.”

His tone gently demanded her full attention.  She looked back up at Newt, and she gulped.  He was two steps closer to her than he had been the last time she’d looked at him.

“If I truly gave a damn about what my father thought, I would have a high-ranking Ministry job and have nothing to do with anybody outside of the pureblood magical community of Great Britain.  And, Tina, you know… _you must know_ …” His tone and gaze became pleading. “I don’t and have never shared my father’s horrible beliefs about –”

“I know, Newt,” she said, and she meant it. “If I ever thought you did, I wouldn’t be here.  Besides, Queenie would have picked up on it months ago and thrown you out onto the street if she found anything like that in your mind.”

Newt allowed himself only the smallest sigh of relief.  Tina looked back down at the paper in her hands, but then she looked back at Newt.  He stood before her with the posture of a man who was ready to accept whatever she gave him; he was still staring at her in a way that made her feel so warm and safe.

Suddenly, Tina was reminded of a very dark memory from seven months ago: in that death cell, about to be swallowed up by that death potion, and her only hope of surviving was to trust Newt.  She’d been so scared that he’d let her fall, but then he’d said, “ _I’ll catch you._ ”

Tina realized that’s what she needed to hear now: a promise to catch her before she took the biggest leap of her life.  Perhaps she’d already read it in his letter, but she needed to hear it, too.

So, she dropped the piece of parchment, closed the distance between them and stood before him.  Newt seemed to be putting all of his conscious efforts into not reaching out to touch her.

“Newt…” she said, her voice more vulnerable than she’d ever let anybody but Queenie hear. “…are you sure?  Is this… _us_ …what you really want?”

If possible, Newt’s gaze became even warmer.  Slowly, so as not to startle her, he raised his hands.  Tina didn’t resist as he gently cupped her face between his warm, calloused palms.  Their foreheads touched as he responded, “With all of my heart, Porpentina.”

Tina’s heart soared.  It wasn’t just his affirmative answer: he’d used her full first name.  In one of her letters, she’d confided that she’d always felt insecure, sometimes even embarrassed, by her full name.  She’d been teased about it quite often as a child, and even at Ilvermorny.  Him saying it now, in this most profound of moments, was his way of saying that he wanted her exactly as she was.

In other words: “ _I’ll catch you._ ”

She noticed that tears were in his eyes just before tears filled up her own.  “Me, too,” she breathed.

Then he kissed her, and she kissed him back, and the world was perfect.  Her hands came up to clutch his waistcoat lapels, and his hands still cupped her face like a precious flower.  Somewhere in her mind, Tina thought, _This must be what bliss is._

When their lips finally parted for breath, they just stood in silence, just breathing together in the joyful silence.  But it was soon broken by the sound of a stomach grumbling. 

Newt, being the source of the noise, took a step back and rubbed his neck.  Tina giggled, and Newt smiled even as he blushed beet-root red.  “I beg your pardon.”

“It’s ok,” said Tina. “Have you had any supper?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Me, neither.” 

“We could go downstairs and order some food in the little restaurant here,” suggested Newt.

Tina’s eyes spotted the little table for two in the corner that was set for a meal, and she got a better idea.  “Or we could just order room service here.  Saves us a walk downstairs and saying hello to people.”

Newt smiled and said, “Even better.”  He walked behind her and gallantly removed her blazer.  After he hung it on the coat stand by the door (right beside his own blue coat), he led her by the hand to the small table.

* * *

 

“Is it just me,” said Tina once she’d finished her pastrami sandwich, “or has that felt like the first real meal we’ve had in a month?”

“Absolutely,” said Newt, his bowl now empty of chicken-and-vegetable soup.  

Tina finished the water in her goblet (neither had opted for any alcohol this evening for obvious reasons), and her eyes then fell on the piece of parchment that she’d dropped near the desk.  The memory of fifteen minutes ago making her blush, Tina got up and threw the parchment into the waste-basket under the desk. 

Turning back to Newt, she saw him standing up from the table.  He walked towards her, and she gladly let him take her hands in his own.  Now that her appetite had been satisfied (and her heart’s desire was fulfilled), Tina felt drowsiness quickly creeping up on her.  She closed her eyes as their foreheads rested against each other.

The minutes of content silence were broken by Newt’s soft, rich voice:

“Stay?”

Tina’s eyes opened and her gaze met Newt’s.  Her heart pounding for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, she stuttered, “Um, p-pardon me?”

Newt’s ears turned bright red as he stuttered right back, “Oh, n-not like, that is to say, the night, I mean.  To sleep, just sleep.  We’re both tired, and I just…don’t want you to leave…”

Her heart calming, Tina stepped back and pulled out her wand.  With a wordless spell, just as she had that night before entering The Blind Pig, Tina transfigured her clothing.  This time, though, her blouse and trousers became her favorite pair of light-blue pajamas.  Newt, looking relieved that he hadn’t mucked it up, pulled out his own wand and mirrored her actions: his clothing became long-sleeved, light-colored, stripped pajamas.

The bed in the room was more than big enough for the two of them.  As each walked to a respective side, Newt asked, “Shouldn’t you send word to Queenie?  I certainly wouldn’t want her to worry about you.” 

“She’s spending the night at Jacob’s, so there’s no need,” Tina replied.

After putting their wands down on their respective bedside tables, they both turned down the covers of the bed, and then climbed onto their own sides.  Tina laid her head on the pillow, her body facing Newt, as sleep began to overpower her.  Newt pulled the covers up over them both before laying down close beside her, his body turned to hers in return.

Tina’s eyes were only open a sliver as she took Newt’s hand, which had reached for hers between them.  “Tell me that this won’t have been a dream when I wake up,” she said softly.

“I promise, Tina,” Newt murmured.  Then, he leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Tina’s face scrunched as her eyes shut completely.  “Mmm…you’re scratchy…”

“So sorry,” Newt murmured, rubbing the two-day stubble on his cheeks. “I’ll shave first thing in the morning.”

Sleep was already pulling her under as she muttered drowsily, “Good…wanna kiss you more…”

Newt’s bright smile was only seen by the darkness, but it was felt in both of their hearts.  Newt fell asleep very soon after Tina, his head close to hers and their hands still holding each other, just like their hearts.


	16. Sixteen

It was the best night of sleep that Tina’d had in a long time.  Her dreams weren’t visually vivid, but they were filled the smell of Newt and his gentle touches.  She also could have sworn that she dreamt of him holding her throughout the night…perhaps he had…Smiling, Tina opened her eyes.

But his side of the bed was empty.  Before she could feel disappointed, Tina noticed a piece of parchment on his pillow.  She picked it up and read it by the light of the morning sun pouring in the window:

_Tina,_

_I am in my case, feeding my creatures.  Please come right down when you wish to._

_Newt_

_P.S. I’ve shaved._

Blushing fit to burst, Tina giggled into her hands as she covered her face with them.  She was embarrassed to remember her sleepy words of the previous night, but her happiness was far greater in that moment. 

More than ready to go back into Newt’s world again, Tina got up from the bed and picked up her wand from the bedside table.  She transfigured her pajamas back into the blouse and trousers that she’d worn the previous day.  She paused, thought for a moment, and then changed the color of her blouse from white to periwinkle blue (Queenie said it was a lovely color on her).  She then pointed her wand inside her mouth, and silently did a special cleaning spell for the mouth (handy if you didn’t have a toothbrush on hand).

She walked to the closed suitcase and carefully undid the locks.  Opening the lid, she just as carefully started the steep descent down.  Halfway down, she remembered to close the lid on the case behind her.

When she turned back around, she saw Newt hurrying into the shed.  He wore what he’d been wearing the previous night when she’d come to his room, rolled-up sleeves and unbuttoned top-buttons and all.  His face was cleanly shaven, though, and he looked ten times better when she’d seen him in the park yesterday.  Plus, he was smiling that big, beautiful smile up at her as he reached up his hands to help her down.

Tina smiled and reached out her own hands.  But instead of placing her hands in his, she put her hands on his shoulders.  Thankfully, he fulfilled her wish: his hands settled on her waist and he lifted her down.  They were kissing before her feet hit the ground, and their arms wrapped around each other like vines. 

When their lips parted, Newt continued to kiss her face – cheeks, forehead, jawline – and Tina happily let him.  He finally rested his face against the crook of her neck to catch his breath, and Tina ran her fingers through his hair as she caught her own breath.

“Good morning,” she murmured, and then she smirked. “Thanks for shaving…it’s a better look for you.”

Newt chuckled against her neck before kissing her there several times.  “I’m sure it feels nice, too,” he muttered between kisses.

She shuddered in the best way and moaned.  But her body unconsciously stiffened, too.  So Newt, after a last gentle kiss, lifted his head and looked at her.  “I’m sorry if I –”

“No, don’t be, please!” said Tina immediately, keeping her arms around him. “I wanted you to.”  She hung her head.  “This is all just…very new to me…you know I barely have any…experience with…this…”

But before embarrassed shame could begin to take a hold, Newt pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead against hers.  “Tina, look at me.”

She did.

“You have no reason to be ashamed.  And I would never do anything that you are not completely comfortable with.”

“I know,” she said. “I trust you, Newt.”

His look was as tender as the kiss that followed.

They were interrupted by the sound of soft pawprints and excited squeaks entering the shed.  Both turned to the entrance and smiled at what they saw.  Dougal had come in with Pickett riding on his shoulder.  Beaming, Tina crouched down and embraced the demiguise as the bowtruckle walked up her arm to her shoulder.

“Oh, I’ve missed you two!”

When the embrace ended, Dougal squeezed her hands with his paws and Pickett kissed her cheek a few times.

Tina turned her head to look up at Newt, who couldn’t have looked more content or happy.  He then crouched down and made eye contact with the bowtruckle.  In a serious tone, he said, “She forgives me, Pickett.  Can you?”

Pickett seemed to give him a long, hard look at Newt held out his hands.  Finally, the bowtruckle nodded and gave a consenting squeak as he walked from Tina’s shoulder onto Newt’s hands.

“Thank you, my old friend,” Newt murmured as he settled Pickett into his front waistcoat pocket.  Pickett just nodded and settled in contentedly.

Tina watched this exchange in silence and then raised an eyebrow at Newt.

“Pickett has refused to leave his tree ever since you left,” Newt explained. “He was justifiably angry at me and my behavior.  The both of you got the worst of my alcohol-fueled self-destruction, after all…”

Tina nodded, and turned her gaze to the bowtruckle.  “He’s learned his lesson, Pickett.  But believe me: he ever pulls a stunt like that again, we’ll both have to take drastic measures of revenge.”

Pickett chirruped affirmatively, and Newt just nodded with a rueful smile.  Then he looked at the demiguise fondly.  “Dougal was a good listener this past month.  Both he and Theseus made sure that I was taking care of myself.”

Tina smiled and kissed the demiguise on the head before standing up.  Newt did the same, taking her hand in his.  “I’ve just finished my morning routines and feedings with the creatures.  Perhaps the two of us could have some breakfast now?”

Tina nodded and squeezed his hand.  “Why don’t we go back to my place?  Queenie might already be home, and I’m sure she’d be glad to see you again.”

“Ah,” said Newt, something akin to fear entering his expression.  “Yes, of course, wouldn’t want to worry her at all.”

Tina raised an eyebrow.  “Is there something you haven’t told me, Newt?”

Newt looked down and rubbed the back of his neck – a gesture that meant he was embarrassed, Tina knew.  “I suppose Queenie didn’t tell you, then…two days after you left, I received a letter from her.”  He paused, wincing a bit at the memory.  “It was a Howler.”

Tina’s jaw dropped.  “ _What?!_ ”

Newt nodded, looking at his feet.  “She must have written it right after you’d returned, at the rate it came by owl.  Theseus was with me in my flat when it arrived by the evening post.  He assumed it would be from you, but I could see before it…imploded…that it wasn’t your handwriting…”  He winced again.  “I don’t suppose I need to tell you what the context of that letter was…”

Tina shook her head, her shock slowly wearing off as she thought about it.  Queenie must have written it while she’d still been asleep.  “I had no idea…I’m so sorry –”

“No,” Newt interrupted firmly, making eye contact with her again. “I deserved it.  You have a wonderful sister who was just doing her job.”  He smiled a little smile.  “Incidently, I think Theseus is more than a little bit scared of meeting her, especially after I told him that Queenie was a natural Legilimens.”

Tina returned his smile and took his hand.  “Well, let’s go, then.  After what’s happened, she had no reason to be angry anymore.”  She stepped closer and kissed the corner of his mouth.  “Neither do I.”

Newt only responded by kissing her hand before leading her up and out of the case.

* * *

 

Queenie opened the door to the apartment before the two of them had made it all the way to it.  After she hurried them inside (no need to get Mrs. Esposito angry), Queenie turned her complete focus to Newt, a stern expression on her face.  Newt bravely looked her in the eyes, humbly opening his mind for her to see as far as she wished.  Tina stood beside him, her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

Thankfully, it took Queenie less than a minute to learn what she needed to learn.  Instantly, her stern look melted into a radiant smile, and she swept Newt up in a bear hug so tight that Newt reflexively dropped his case.  “It’s so good to see you again, honey!”

“Um, you too, Queenie,” said Newt, awkwardly returning her hug and looking quite relieved when she let him go.  Tina merely laughed silently during this.

“Jacob’s bakery is only open until noon on Saturdays, so I’ll bring him over here after he’s closed up.  And I’ll make sure that he brings over the best of his creations inspired by your creatures.  They’re a big hit in the bakery, Newt.”

Newt beamed with pleasure.  “I’m very happy to hear that, Queenie.  That his bakery his doing so well, and that you two found each other again.”

Queenie smiled as she waved her wand around the kitchen, making ingredients and cookery begin to make breakfast.  “Thanks, honey.  And I’m glad that you’re becoming the man that Teenie deserves.”

Newt made no verbal reply, choosing instead to unconsciously lean towards Tina, as if for reassurance from her that Queenie’s statement was true.  Tina gladly leaned against him in response, kissing his cheek gently.

Then she remembered something, and Queenie caught the tail-end of that thought.  Smiling, she said to her sister, “Go on, Teenie!  Breakfast won’t be ready for a few minutes.”

Rolling her eyes a bit, Tina said to Newt, “Follow me,” and led him by the hand to her bedroom.

Once inside, Tina walked to her bedside table, where she had placed the book he had given her yesterday.  Picking it up, she walked back to Newt with a smile.  “Would the author sign this for me?” she asked sweetly. “I read it yesterday, before I read the letter.  It’s the most wonderful book that I’ve read in a long time.”

Newt let out a breath as he looked at the book.  “Oh…I’d nearly forgotten all about that…”

Tina raised her eyebrows.  “It’s a culmination of your life’s work so far, how could you forget about it?”

Newt looked down for a moment, and then looked at her seriously.  “Well…that’s all very well and good…but my focus has been on what could be the most important person in my life…and how I came so close to losing her because of my stupidity…”

Tina put the book back down and embraced Newt, who held her tightly to him.  “I’ve been so worried…” he murmured into her hair. “I knew you had Queenie, and that would help, but…still…”

Tina nodded, rubbing his back.  “I know.  I’ve worried, too.  The state you were in when I left, and after everything you’d told me…I just wanted you to be happy…maybe I should have sobered you up sooner, but I thought that I would only make it worse –”

“Oh, no, never, Tina,” said Newt, kissing her jaw before pulling back to look at her. “I’m so sorry that you were made to feel that way.”

“I know,” she said, wiping away a tear that had fallen from his eye.  Then, Tina stepped back and picked up the book again.  She held it out again and said, “Truly, Newt.  This book is wonderful.  You accomplished everything that you wanted to accomplish with it.”

Newt looked at her with a light in his eyes and a smile on his lips.  “Truly?”

Tina beamed back and nodded.  “Yes.  Now, could I please have an autograph?  There’s quill and ink on my desk.”

Obediently, Newt took the book and walked to the desk.  He scribbled something with the quill onto the front cover page, and handed the book back to Tina almost shyly.

Looking at the cover page, Tina read this below the title:

_For my love, Porpentina, from your Newton, with love._

Her heart full, Tina blinked back her tears and put the book down on the desk.  Then, she cupped Newt’s face in her hands while his own arms wrapped around her waist.

“I love you,” she said softly, looking into his eyes.

“And I love you,” he responded, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Then, Queenie’s voice called out from the kitchen: “Aww, you two are so cute!  Come on, breakfast is ready!”

And how could Newt and Tina help but laugh as they obeyed Queenie’s command?

* * *

 

When she looked back on her life, Porpentina Goldstein would look on that day as not only a wonderful day, but as the best beginning of the best part of her life. 

After Queenie’s hearty breakfast, Tina took Newt to some of her favorite places in New York City.  One of them was The Strand in downtown Manhattan, which had just opened that year and was already getting a wonderful reputation from both No-Maj’s and magical people alike, including Tina.  In the secret section that only magical people could access, Tina bought each of them something that would make their upcoming separation easier.  Each walked away with an identical journal that looked completely commonplace on the outside.  However, when one of them would write in one, that writing would also appear in its counterpart instantaneously. 

At lunchtime, they returned to Tina’s apartment, where Jacob had just arrived.  His reunion with Newt was very heartwarming to see.  After a quick lunch, the reunited quartet spent the rest of the afternoon happily in Newt’s case.  Tina carried her book with her, reading sections aloud as they came to each of his creatures with so much pride that Newt would sometimes pull her into the shed to ‘thank’ her (though never for more than a few minutes, knowing that the other couple would tease them regardless).  Then, Queenie and Jacob worked together to make a truly spectacular dinner, followed by the best creature-inspired deserts of Jacob’s bakery. 

Looking at them all sitting around the table, Tina was reminded of the first time they’d all eaten together seven months ago – which now felt like a lifetime ago, in some ways.  In other ways, though, the similarities were striking.  Queenie and Jacob sat across from each other, and it was the two of them who did most of the talking.  Newt and Tina, sitting opposite each other, were content to exchange fewer words but many looks.

Once, those looks had been curious, hesitant, and shy.  Now, those looks were happy, content, and full of love.

Those looks would remain like that between them for the rest of their lives.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of my little story. As I said before, I may write a small companion piece from Newt's POV someday, or a possible sequel to this one. Anything is possible. I can only say now that I hope that you enjoyed this, and to please leave a review if you wish.


End file.
